Sickness
by Alilacia
Summary: News of a disease spreading from village to village reaches Imladris. Estel, his brothers and Legolas decide to help. But can a human with Númenorian blood survive when all other humans are fading?
1. Closer to home

****

Sickness

By: Alilacia

Rating: PG-13

Feedback: 

Spoilers: None that I can think of.

Disclaimer:

I do not own the Lord of the Rings, or anything to do with the film or books. That honour goes to Peter Jackson (et all) and J.R.R Tolkien. I have no permission what so ever to use these characters, will not receive any money for this, and am doing this for my own enjoyment. And to get away from doing my college assignments

****

Series:

Mortality

Lessons

Wandering

Learning Curve

Sickness

Summary:

News of a disease spreading from village to village reaches Imladris. Estel, his brothers and Legolas decide to help. But can a human with Númenorian blood survive when all other humans are fading?

****

Mae govannen!

This is the fifth instalment in The Lennath Series. According to the site I found on the internet 'Lennath' is apparently journey's in Sindarin. I apologise if it isn't, my elvish skills are not the best in the world.

So in English it is basically 'The Journey's Series'. I decided to call it The Journey's Series, because that is basically what all the stories are about: Legolas' and Aragorn's journey's though life, and the paths it takes them on.

This is the first chapter of Sickness, and I hope you all enjoy it.

First I am going to make it clear that this is a NON-SLASH, so you won't be finding any relationship between Legolas and Aragorn that is any closer than brothers. I'm sorry if you don't like that, but I'm not going to make it any different.

I've decided to take a leaf out of Cassia and Siobhan's book and put all the answers to the reviews before the story rather than after it as I have done in previous chapters. If anyone does not want to read them simply bypass all the bold print. And unless you want to read them, they are quite long. The story will start though when you skip past all the bold print :sweatdrops:

Eeeep::ducks away from TIO and approaching wargs:

Would you believe me if I said that I'd had a lot of college work to get done and hadn't had the time to finish writing this sooner?

Sadly, that's actually what happened. I was also delayed for a little bit by giving blood, and the subsequent recovery period I always need. :sweatdrops: the evening after I gave, and the day after I spent most of asleep. Including sleeping through my morning lecture. That is the last time I stay up till 2:24am working, give blood the same day, and then go to bed at gone midnight the next day.

Just wondering though…… where did you get your wargs from?

See, your wargs actually seem threatening. Mine on the other hand :sighs in disgust and points to wargs kipping easily in a field::sighs as deer walks through without so much as a threatening twitch from warg pack: as you can see……. :shakes head: I think Samwise Gamgee with inspire more terror than them at the moment. --

I'm sorry again for taking so long with this chapter, and I'm hoping to keep up with my 'two days between posts' rule again.

Thanks for the review, mellon nin.

Yup. A plague. I'm hoping that no-one else has done something like this. Or if they have, mine is in _some _way original.

Awww::blushes: one of the best fics you've ever read. I wouldn't say that, but then I'm always looking at this as an author.

This one is going to be even longer, so I'm looking forward to the end just as much as I hope most of you are

:grins and blushes:

Thanks for putting me on your favourites list. Honestly, I never expected to get anything like this when I started writing.

Hannon le for reviewing, and I wish you luck with your stories mellon nin.

Home!

The place all elves, rangers and twins like to roam. :snickers:

This is just a little trip out of Rivendell though. Hopefully, it shouldn't be too damaging for their health :pointedly ignores preview:

I loved the way in The Two Towers that Legolas' eyes were changing colour with his moods. It was really cool and gave me an excuse to stare long and hard into his eyes when my friends couldn't see it and I pointed it out to them. :-D

I have not read the Silmarillion, or any of the other history/information books published regarding the Lord of the Rings. So I apologise if there are any mistakes in these stories. Feel free to let me know if there are. I am learning new things each day, and I owe quite a few people major thanks for some of that information.

This story isn't actually beta'd (in fact none of them have been so far) so there are probably quite a few mistakes in them.

Namárië nin mellyn

Alilacia

Sickness

Two figures walked a bumpy road, and the sweet smelling wind blowing from the west caught and tugged at the travelling cloaks they were wearing.

Slender hands tugged at the mud-stained cloak atop his head, and pulled the hood back to rest around his shoulders. His companion gave him a warning look, but he just smiled.

Strands of blond hair drifted into his eyes, and a hand tucked them behind a pointed ear. The elf didn't really see the point in hiding his identity now that he had been discovered, and didn't feel any threat from the men.

The men that attacked them in the Prancing Pony gave them a wide berth as the pair walked back into Bree, and the elf felt a smirk tugging at his lips. It had been the men's own fault really, and from the looks in their faces, although they were angry they were not going to try anything similar in a hurry.

It didn't take long for them to walk back past the Prancing Pony, and both were slightly amused as Barliman suddenly grew incredibly nervous and darted back into the inn as soon as they came into sight.

Legolas rolled his eyes as Aragorn shook his head, and they started walking faster.

On the way back towards Bree they had to walk past Bill Ferny's house. Thankfully it appeared as though the oily man wasn't in, and Aragorn had quickly ushered Legolas up the road. Much to Legolas' amusement.

The pair were pleased to note however, that much work had been completed on the rest of the village while they had been away, and if you looked at it now, you would not have known that such an attack ever took place.

Legolas shook his head as they passed a huddled family outside of the Prancing Pony. At least the people seemed to be dealing with it well, and were returning to their lives.

A slight tugging of his sleeve brought the elf's attention away from the humans, and he looked left to see Aragorn smiling at him. Legolas tilted an eyebrow in question, and Aragorn pointed in front of them.

Legolas felt a great rush of relief before he pushed it away. The gates of Bree were just ahead of them, and Legolas was glad. He had had enough of Bree and the men that lived here. More than enough.

To Legolas, the sun suddenly seems a lot warmer once they left the village of men, and he inwardly berated himself. He was an elf, and they were only humans. He should not be afraid of them. The only human he would ever even consider being afraid of was Aragorn, and he didn't bother to feel threatened by him as Aragorn was his friend.

As they walked out of the village, Legolas allowed himself this time to take a good look at their surroundings.

The last time they had travelled this way to get to Bree, both had been in such a hurry that they had not taken the time to look around them. And Legolas had to admit, despite the lack of trees and the barrenness of the land, it was actually quite a beautiful place.

His blue eyes glanced around them and stopped on something that looked like it was moving on the horizon. His eyes could see further than most peoples, and he could see the faint outline of what looked like a swamp.

"Strider, what is that?"

Aragorn was brought out of his reverie by Legolas' voice and he looked where the elf's gaze was locked. Aragorn shook his head and looked at Legolas. "Those are the Midgewater Marshes. They are called that because of the vast numbers of midges that inhabit the marsh. It is not easy to travel through there for the midges love nothing more than to bite any bit of skin that might be exposed to them."

"Do you speak from personal experience Strider?" Legolas cast side-long glance at the human and a grin quirked at the corner of his lips as the human grimaced.

"Thankfully no, I have never had to walk through the marshes. I have been put off by Elladan and Elrohir's stories of the vast amount of people that have been lost in there." Aragorn shook his head. "I know better to believe everything that they tell me, but a small part of me can't help but wonder if it is true." The pair fell into silence, and Legolas turned to look back at the marshes. They didn't look that bad from here. "Ah well," Legolas tilted his head to see Aragorn re-adjusting the pack on his shoulders. "I have no real desire to find out for myself, so what do you say my friend, shall we get going again?"

Legolas nodded, and tore his gaze away from the marshes. From Aragorn's description, it was not a place he would have wanted to go either.

A sudden gust of wind knocked the human back slightly, and he felt Legolas' hands on his back, steadying him. Aragorn nodded his thanks, and nearly stumbled again as the wind picked up again and started getting stronger.

Aragorn turned slightly to face the wind, and raised his face to look at Legolas. The elf was standing directly in front of him, and was gripping onto the sleeves of his tunic tightly.

"We have to find somewhere to escape the winds." Aragorn shouted over the wind. Legolas nodded but gestured around them with a chagrined expression. Aragorn felt his heart sink as he saw what Legolas meant. There was little to no cover out here.

This place was called the Lone-lands for a reason.

Aragorn sighed and was about to suggest that they move on regardless when something cold and wet landed on his face, and then trickled down his neck. The ranger shuddered because of the sudden cold, and looked up at the sky. Aragorn was forced to lower his head when the sky's suddenly opened, quickly soaking the pair.

Aragorn cursed his luck and shouted to Legolas. Knowing the elf could hear him no matter how loud the wind got, he shouted for Legolas to head for Weathertop.

Legolas pushed his dripping hair out of his eyes, and saw what Strider was pointing too. There was a small hill in the distance, and Legolas could see some ruins sitting on the top. Legolas' eyes fell on a forest in the distance, and didn't bother informing Aragorn. They would not make it there in time, and these ruins were closer.

It took longer than the travellers would have liked to reach the ruins, and by the time they reached the bottom of the hill they were soaked to the skin. Aragorn sighed and started making his way up the side of the hill. There was no other way up, and he slipped on the wet ground several times.

Legolas was the first to reach the top of the hill, and he was dismayed to see little cover up here either. As Aragorn reached his side, the elf spotted a small set of stairs descending into the rock floor. Water was trickling down the stone steps, and as the water had not yet gathered in a pool told Legolas that the stairs had to lead somewhere with an exit.

He tugged on the rangers sleeve, and started pulling him towards the stairs. Aragorn looked at him with a bemused expression on his dripping face, but said nothing.

Legolas started down the stairs first, and Aragorn followed more cautiously. As they reached the bottom, both were relieved to no longer feel the rain falling down their necks, and they walked out to see a wonderful view.

Aragorn glanced up as he walked away from the steps, and saw that a lip of sorts had been eroded out of the hill, and it was this that was sheltering them from the rain. Now free from the torrent of rain, the pair took rest here.

Legolas retreated back out into the storm only once to retrieve some firewood. Luckily there was more than one dry place in this hill, and someone before them had stocked a rather large amount of wood. Aragorn was glad when a fire soon sparked from a round circle of stones. The heat pushed away some of the chill of the water, and Aragorn pulled out a blanket from his pack. He wished that Legolas had given him his travelling cloak back now, but there hadn't been any time as they dashed for Weathertop.

The mud-stained tunic had fared the worse, and the rain had soaked through to his skin. Aragorn hoped that they would dry enough by heat of fire alone.

Legolas returned again, carrying more wood in his arms. Laying the pile to one side, the elf sat cross-legged next to the fire. The rain had particularly loved the elven princes' long hair, and it hung in damp, limp strands around his head. The braids were only just keeping it back, but even they had begun to fall apart.

With a sigh the elven prince deftly undid the braids and let his hair fall about his face. Aragorn glanced up at the sigh and was astonished by the change. To Aragorn at that moment, Legolas looked so much younger. His blond hair framed his face, and he did not seem as aloof as he did with his hair pulled back into their elven braids.

Aragorn shook his head and looked out into the sheets of falling rain. He didn't think that Legolas would appreciate it too much if he told him that he seemed like a teenager almost with his hair down.

Aragorn frowned as feeling of sudden cold tingled in his feet and he swiftly undid the ties on his mud-stained boots. His feet felt much colder in the air despite the socks he was wearing, and he sighed as he turned the boot upside down and a small trickle of water fell onto the ground.

Aragorn watched the water falling, and slowing, until he heard a disgusted sigh from behind him.

The human turned to see what had bothered Legolas so much, and had to raise an eyebrow. A trick he learnt from his adoptive father. The elf was trying to get the quiver off his back without disturbing it too much (Aragorn couldn't understand why) and bring it around to his front.

"I think that there is water in this." was all Legolas had to say as he gently brought it up and peered into the quiver. Legolas couldn't apparently see any water in there, although they could both hear it sloshing about when Legolas moved it.

The elf tipped it back further back and brought his eyes closer to the opening.

Aragorn couldn't help himself and started laughing when Legolas suddenly jumped in surprise and dropped the quiver as several minutes worth of torrential rainfall came spilling out of the quiver, right into the elven princes' face, hair and clothes.

Legolas glared at the ranger as he fell to the floor, clutching his sides, and Aragorn almost got his chuckles under control until a bead of water trailed down the princes' forehead and dripped off his nose.

"Oh honestly Estel... you are such a child." Legolas gave up glaring and shook his head. He pulled out Aragorn's spare blanket from the rangers pack and used it to dry his hair and face. Fair's fair after all...

A few chuckles still shook the rangers frame, and he turned away from Legolas, lest he start laughing again. The human was glad he had witnessed this. This was the first time that the ranger had seen Legolas shocked by anything.

The pair sat in silence for a few long minutes, and Aragorn began to wonder if he had somehow offended the elven prince. The ranger shook his head and started to pull his sock back onto his foot.

"Aragorn..."

"Hmmm," Aragorn raised his head back to the elf, and saw the blue eyes staring evenly into his own eyes. Legolas didn't look like he was offended...

"What are these ruins Aragorn? Where have you lead us to?"

Legolas had taken the time to get a good look at the ruins Strider had pointed towards when he searched for some firewood. Debris and plant life littered the ground, and odd statues around the floor showed the passing of time. There was an aura of sadness here, and a cloak of darkness that seemed to tighten around his heart. Something in his heart warned against staying here, but they had nowhere else to go.

As Legolas asked Aragorn about this place, he noted the setting sun. They had been here for a few hours now, and the rain showed no sign of relenting. While he was waiting for an answer he deftly undid Aragorn's travelling cloak and folded it up before placing it near to the fire.

"Men call this place Amon Sûl. It was one of the great watchtowers in this area." Aragorn's voice brought the elf back and he looked at the human over the flickering flames. "It was built by the Númenorians during the time of Elendil. Rumour has it that there was once one of the seven palantíri held here. But I do not know if that is true. I have not yet learnt all I need to know about them."

"What happened to it?" Legolas shuddered slightly and looked around. The approaching darkness did nothing to appease his unease, and Legolas shuffled closer to the fire. The feeling of smothering darkness still tugged at the elf, and he shook it away as he listened to Strider's words.

"It is said that the Witch King of Angmar destroyed the tower, and no-one knows what happened to the palantír for it vanished. Some say that the stone was destroyed in the attack, and others say it was taken from here before it could be destroyed." Aragorn shrugged and put another branch into the licking flames. "Either way it is not here now, and none have made an attempt to discover it since its disappearance, so I am not overly concerned." The ranger sighed and once again turned his gaze out to the storm. "I would that this storm would hurry and leave."

Legolas smiled at the disgruntled look on the human's face, and looked out into the storm as well. The elf put down his feeling of unease to the fact that the Witch King of Angmar had once walked these soils. Legolas had heard many tales about the Witch King, all of them bad. For the Witch King was one of them, a Nazgûl or Ringwraith in the common tongue, and they were truly a horrific spectacle to behold or so the elven prince had heard.

As the moon started its ascent into the blackened sky, Legolas suggested to Aragorn that he should get some rest. The ranger only agreed after Legolas mentioned that it didn't look as though the storm would be lightening any time soon.

And Legolas stayed awake long after the ranger had finally succumbed to sleep. His eyes sought out each star in the sky and for a long time they lingered on the silver light of the moon.

****

TBC…


	2. Light of Home

****

Sickness

By: Alilacia

Rating: PG-13

Feedback: 

Spoilers: None that I can think of.

Disclaimer:

I do not own the Lord of the Rings, or anything to do with the film or books. That honour goes to Peter Jackson (et all) and J.R.R Tolkien. I have no permission what so ever to use these characters, will not receive any money for this, and am doing this for my own enjoyment. And to get away from doing my college assignments

****

Series:

Mortality

Lessons

Wandering

Learning Curve

Sickness

Summary:

News of a disease spreading from village to village reaches Imladris. Estel, his brothers and Legolas decide to help. But can a human with Númenorian blood survive when all other humans are fading?

****

Mae govannen!

This is the fifth instalment in The Lennath Series. According to the site I found on the internet 'Lennath' is apparently journey's in Sindarin. I apologise if it isn't, my elvish skills are not the best in the world.

So in English it is basically 'The Journey's Series'. I decided to call it The Journey's Series, because that is basically what all the stories are about: Legolas' and Aragorn's journey's though life, and the paths it takes them on.

This is the second chapter of Sickness, and I hope you all enjoy it.

First I am going to make it clear that this is a NON-SLASH, so you won't be finding any relationship between Legolas and Aragorn that is any closer than brothers. I'm sorry if you don't like that, but I'm not going to make it any different.

I've decided to take a leaf out of Cassia and Siobhan's book and put all the answers to the reviews before the story rather than after it as I have done in previous chapters. If anyone does not want to read them simply bypass all the bold print. And unless you want to read them, they are quite long. The story will start though when you skip past all the bold print :sweatdrops:

:snickers: Aragorn's gotta have baths some how since he doesn't seem to want to do it himself. I guess storms are natures way of making Aragorn clean, or at least give him a cold.

I'm not going to say much about the amount of angst in the future chapters. You'll just have to decide for yourself when I post them, and please let me know if it was too all of your likings.

I'm glad that people liked the bit with Legolas' quiver. I just had to stick some kind of humour in there, I just don't know how well I did. It must have been quite good if you all liked it. I hope.

:winces: erm…. I'd better get writing the next one then.

I'm glad that you are all liking what you've seen so far. And comparing me to Cassia and Sio……….. :takes a deep breath: despite how many people I've had say that to me (actually, I think it's about three) I still can't get used to it.

:grins:

Much, much more. But I'll leave just what I have in store for them for you to find out in the later chapters ;-)

:ignores readers groans:

I have not read the Silmarillion, or any of the other history/information books published regarding the Lord of the Rings. So I apologise if there are any mistakes in these stories. Feel free to let me know if there are. I am learning new things each day, and I owe quite a few people major thanks for some of that information.

This story isn't actually beta'd (in fact none of them have been so far) so there are probably quite a few mistakes in them.

Namárië nin mellyn

Alilacia

Sickness

As Legolas slowly saw the world come back into focus, he saw that Aragorn was packing up what little remained of their fire.

Aragorn had relieved Legolas of his watch a few hours before dawn, and had made the elf take some rest. Legolas had agreed only for Strider's peace of mind, and soon found himself drifting in reverie.

The sight of the sun was very welcoming to the elven eyes, and he was glad that there was no sight of storm clouds this morning. Although, he reminded himself as he walked up to Strider's side, there were not any yesterday, and a storm appeared then.

The ranger was looking at the sky with experienced eyes, and a frown was creasing his brow.

"What is it Strider?"

The frown slowly disappeared and he looked to Legolas with a sigh. "There is another storm due Legolas, it is far off but I fear it will hit before we reach Imladris."

Legolas frowned like Strider had done before, and turned to gaze at the clouds. His eyes spotted the storm clouds in the distance, and he turned to look at Aragorn.

"You are right my friend, but they are far off. The speed at which the wind blows is not so quick enough that they will beat us to your home. Have a little faith my friend, we will make it before the rains."

"I hope you are right Legolas. For I do not have another set of clothes with me, and I do not want to walk into my home with a trail of water following me." muttered Aragorn as he glanced down at his clothes.

The fire the night before had done much to dry out his clothes, but they had absorbed so much water that the sleeves still dripped occasionally.

Light laughter caught his ears, and he turned to see Legolas trying to muffle his laughter behind his slender hand. Mirth twinkled in his blue eyes, and Aragorn could see that it was a losing battle.

"Oh come on now Legolas, it's not that funny."

Legolas could not hide his laughter, and despite his glare Aragorn soon joined in. Once Aragorn had gotten his breath back he looked over to the softly shaking elf with a reluctant smile tugging at his lips. "And besides, you aren't much better." Aragorn grinned and pointed at Legolas' clothes.

Legolas looked down and realised for the first time that Aragorn was right. Although he was not nearly as soaked as Aragorn, for he had worn Aragorn's long travelling cloak all the way through the storm.

The elf shook his head as Strider once again tried to wring the water out of his tunic. He gracefully stood to his feet and picked up Strider's cloak. He held it out and waited for the human to take it. Legolas rolled his eyes when Aragorn didn't notice him standing there, and he draped it over the human's shoulders. Aragorn finally noticed when the heavy weight registered, and he spun around. The cloak slipped off his shoulders, and Legolas easily caught it. He handed it back to the human with a raised eyebrow and nearly smiled when Aragorn flushed and took the cloak back with a sheepish smile.

Legolas left the ranger to it as Aragorn started pulling his travelling cloak over his shoulders.

Aragorn nodded to Legolas as he grabbed the last of his things. It looked as though the clouds were not getting any closer, though they knew that not to be true. Legolas followed the ranger down the slippery slope, and soon due to the mud the pair were sliding down it, and Legolas had to stop Aragorn from colliding with the ground as he built up too much speed.

The pair hurried along the water-logged soils. The path was not easy for Aragorn to walk, let alone run, and Legolas was always by his side, steadying him should he fall.

The ranger sighed as his foot once again slipped on the muddy ground, and he felt Legolas' hand tighten on his arm until he felt secure on his feet. Aragorn nodded his thanks at Legolas, and shook his head as the elf easily walked a little ahead of him.

Seeing the elf walk with feather-light step over the soft soils made Aragorn wish, not for the first time, that he had that particular elven ability. For all of his childhood, he had been deeply jealous and resentful of the innate ability that the elves had to be graceful at everything they did. And, although Aragorn still felt it from time to time, he had come to accept that he was human, and they were not, and so there was no way that he could ever accomplish some of the things they made seem so effortless.

Like walking on snow.

A grin quirked at Aragorn's lips as he remembered the first time that he had tried to walk on top of snow. He had been very young then, and been impressionable enough to believe what the other elven children had told him. They had said that even humans could walk on snow if they tried to. Aragorn knew now that they had been setting him up to be humiliated, but then he had only wanted to be the same as his brothers, and had gone out alone during one of the heavy snow falls that Imladris had seen in a while.

It had taken them about an hour to find him, and by that time hypothermia had started to set in.

Elrond had made him stay in bed for a week, and Elladan and Elrohir found this too good an opportunity to pass up. Indeed, they did not let him forget about it even now.

Aragorn smiled and walked faster as a welcome sight appeared before his eyes. Legolas smiled at the rangers sudden enthusiasm, and saw that there was a bridge coming up.

"This is The Last Bridge Legolas," Aragorn told him as they hurried over the stone walkway, "now all there is to do is cross the Trollshaws and the Ford of the Bruinen, and we will reach Imladris."

Legolas smiled softly, and shook his head. Although he had not walked this way back into Imladris, he knew the area well enough to travel there alone. Aragorn did not know that the elf knew his way roughly around the lands around Imladris, and was talking animatedly about everything and everything as they walked passed the first few trees.

Legolas sighed as the soft drumming of rain echoed around the trees, and grew louder with each step they took. As the weight of the water on the leaves grew heavier, the trees could no longer support the added weight, and the water fell unhindered by the leaves onto the travellers below.

Neither made any attempt to stop this time, and Aragorn for one was not going to sit out another storm, not with Imladris but a forest away.

The sight of the ford was a welcome one as they broke through the trees, as was the fact that the rain had decided to stop during the trek through the Trollshaws.

Aragorn shivered slightly as the wind picked up again, and hoped that he was not coming down with a cold. Although he loved his elven family dearly, he hated how they mothered him when he got sick.

Surprisingly the trip into Imladris was uneventful, and Legolas could not hold back his smile at the look on the rangers face.

And it was a smiled mirrored on the faces of the elven twins that ran down a small set of stone steps. The elves embraced the human tightly, and started firing all these questions at him. Neither giving him a chance to speak, Aragorn simply smiled and listened to his brothers talk over one another.

Something walking towards them caught Legolas' attention, and he turned to see Lord Elrond walking down the stone steps. A small smile was tugging at his lips at the sight of his family in front of him, and he was about to go to them when he noticed Legolas standing to the side, trying to be as unobtrusive as possible.

"Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion." Lord Elrond smiled, and held his hand out in greeting. "I welcome you back to Imladris. It has been so long since you last graced these soils. How have you been Prince Legolas?"

Legolas smiled, and shook his head. "I am well Lord Elrond. But please my lord, call me Legolas, for outside of Mirkwood, I am as common as any other elf."

"Not in Imladris you are not," Elrond spoke, but the smile pulling at his lips told Legolas that he didn't fully intend to call him that. "I hope you will forgive the actions of my sons Legolas," the half-elven lord nodded at the twins who had once again pulled their brother into a hug. "Although it has not been too long since they last saw Estel, they have missed him greatly."

The twins finally noticed that they were not alone in the courtyard, and turned to Elrond with a grin.

"Look ada!" Elrohir started

"Estel is back!" Elladan finished, a large grin pulling at his lips.

"I can see that," Elrond commented dryly as he moved from the grinning elven princes' side. "And you have been ungracious my sons, for Estel did not come alone."

Elladan and Elrohir's heads snapped to Legolas, who was watching the scene with a smile.

"Legolas!" the pair cried in unison and ran over to him, uttering apologies that over-ran those spoken before. Legolas smiled and assured the twins that an apology was not required.

While the twins were talking enthusiastically with the elven prince, Elrond turned to his youngest son with a gentle smile. He was pleased to see that there were no real injuries present on his body, and he appeared to be fine.

The fear that something bad would have happened to his youngest had been eating at the half-elven lord's heart from the moment that he agreed to let Estel go, and he was glad the human had made it back here safely.

He embraced his son, and was pleased when Aragorn fell into the embrace, and wrapped his arms around his back.

"Welcome back my son."

"I am glad to be back Ada." Estel whispered, and pulled away slowly, trying to hide a small wince. It didn't work, and Elrond spotted it immediately. Although Estel looked physically fine, his clothes did not. Assorted scratches had been torn into the material and mud was stained over what little material was left. As he looked over to Legolas, he saw that Legolas' clothes were in much of the same condition, although Legolas did not have a bandage on his arm.

"Estel, Legolas." Legolas looked up when Elrond spoke his name and walked over to where father and son stood. "I am sure you have had a long journey, and I will have a room prepared for you Legolas."

"Ada," Estel laid his good hand on Elrond's arm. "Could Legolas have the room next to mine please?"

Elrond nodded and stopped Estel as he went to usher Legolas into the house. "Estel..."

Estel turned around, a slightly confused expression on his face. "Yes ada?"

"Will you please go to your room and wait there for me. I would like to take a look at that wound on your arm."

Estel grimaced, and looked down at the bandage. In all truth he had forgotten that it was there, and had only been reminded of it when he had hugged his elven father. Raising his head, the human started to protest but his argument was silence by a look from Lord Elrond, one that the human had seen many times before.

The standoff was stopped by light laughter, and both turned to see Legolas laughing softly.

"I fail to see what is funny about his Legolas. I am outnumbered here." Aragorn gestured to the twins who also looked as though they were going to force him to go inside and have their ada take a look at his arm. Legolas chuckled one last time, and raised mirth-filled eyes to look at his friend.

"It's just that..." another chuckle spilled past the elven prince's lips, and he had to stop and wait for the compulsion to pass. "The look on Lord Elrond's face reminded me greatly of Hénduil."

"Now that you mention it, I do remember seeing that look on his face." Aragorn grimaced, as he remembered just how much that healer had reminded the human of Lord Elrond.

Legolas was prevented by saying any more as the twins rounded on him, each one asking who this Hénduil was. Elrond was watching from the side with a bemused expression, and waited to hear what would be said.

"Hénduil is the palace healer." Legolas' eyes widened as the twins turned on Aragorn who suddenly looked very panicked.

"You didn't tell us that you were sick..."

"When did you get sick?"

"Are you alright?"

"What trouble did you get into this time?"

Aragorn rolled his eyes and glared at Legolas who had dissolved into another fit of laughter. The elven prince had not expected the twins to be so protective of Aragorn, and the look of brief panic on Aragorn's face had been priceless. Laughter still shook his frame as Aragorn tried to make a break for the house, his brothers fast on his heels. Wiping a tear of mirth from his eyes, Legolas turned to see Elrond watching the retreating brothers with a smile.

"Ah, the joys of youth." Elrond shook his head, and glanced at the elven prince. "Dinner shall be served up as soon as I have seen to Estel. Will you be joining us?"

"I would be honoured to my lord." Legolas said as he followed the elven lord into the house.

The sun rose and set, and with each day brought a new storm. It was rare that an hour passed with no sight of rain. The storms were more frequent now, and news had reached Imladris of increased flooding in the lower lands. Scouts had also reported that there were signs of flooding along some of the banks of the Bruinen, but this news did not worry Estel or the elves he called his family.

Legolas wondered briefly when he heard the news, why the elven lord and his sons did not show more concern, for if the Bruinen burst its banks then Rivendell stood the chance of being washed away, especially with all the rain they had been having lately.

Legolas was brought out of his thoughts by the appearance of some of the group that had gone on a hunting trip that morning. Rather than head down to the main hall as they had been doing each morning before, Estel had surprised the elven prince by bringing breakfast to him that morning. Estel had immediately lead the prince to one of the more secluded gardens. Elladan and Elrohir had been behind him, and Lord Elrond showed up later. So it was decided to have their breakfast outside that morning. Legolas did not mind, and just before the elves had gingerly walked in through the leafy entrance, he had been listening to another one of the mishaps Estel had gotten into as a child.

"Forgive me my lords for disturbing your breakfast, but we found this in the woods."

Estel rose from his seat with a frown as two elves from behind the bushes walked out, and carried in their arms was a rather pale looking human man. Estel feared the man would collapse, but although he swayed slightly on his feet, he remained upright.

"We were hesitant about bringing him here my lord, but he spoke of an illness spreading through his village, and asked to be brought to the 'great elven healer'." the elf standing to the pale man's left spoke softly. "His strength left him soon after and we had no choice but to bring him here. He regained much of it as we carried him to the palace, but he still does not look well."

Elrond rose from his seat with a grim face, and walked slowly towards the pale man. "Tell me, what is your name human?"

"Ginyc, m-my lord."

"What gave you such haste as to walk into these woods as ill as you are?"

"M- my lord, the others they are- help us please." Estel stepped closer as the man swayed dangerously and sweat beaded along his forehead. "Ettenmóras, help-" his legs gave from under him, and Estel wrapped strong arms around the man's waist and pulled him upright again. The man's feverish brow lay against Estel's shoulder, and he glanced at Elrond as the elf lifted up the man's head.

With a small motion of his hand, the elven lord turned to walk out of the garden, and Estel gathered the man into his arms before following. Elladan turned to the scouts and told them to let them handle this, before following his brother and father. Legolas and Elrohir were walking behind, and followed the group into the house, and then into one of the healing rooms.

Elrond bade Estel lay the man on the bed, and as soon as the human was out of Estel's grip, the elven lord asked them to leave. Although they wanted to stay, they knew that it would be best if they left Lord Elrond alone to see to this man.

As the elven lord got to work, feverish eyes, glazed and dim, gazed at the elf through lowered eyelids, and Elrond hushed the human as the tried to speak.

"Quiet now, you are ill and you need to regain your strength." Elrond sighed as the man tried again to speak and moved quietly into the store room. He returned moments later with a cup in hand, and helped the human to sit up. With a trusting smile, the elven lord held out the cup and hoped that the man would take it. Thankfully, the man didn't not put up any resistance, and started to slowly drink the liquid.

Not long after the first drop has passed his lips did the man's eyelids start to droop and Elrond had to catch the mug as it started to fall from limp fingers. The elven lord gently laid the sleeping man back down onto the bed and placed the mug onto the stand by the side of the bed. The flushed, heating skin gave Elrond cause for concern and he hoped that the herbs he had put into the tea would be enough to cool the fever that raged through the man's body.

****

TBC…


	3. Disturbing tidings

****

Sickness

By: Alilacia

Rating: PG-13

Feedback: 

Spoilers: None that I can think of.

Disclaimer:

I do not own the Lord of the Rings, or anything to do with the film or books. That honour goes to Peter Jackson (et all) and J.R.R Tolkien. I have no permission what so ever to use these characters, will not receive any money for this, and am doing this for my own enjoyment. And to get away from doing my college assignments

****

Series:

Mortality

Lessons

Wandering

Learning Curve

Sickness

Summary:

News of a disease spreading from village to village reaches Imladris. Estel, his brothers and Legolas decide to help. But can a human with Númenorian blood survive when all other humans are fading?

****

Mae govannen!

This is the fifth instalment in The Lennath Series. According to the site I found on the internet 'Lennath' is apparently journey's in Sindarin. I apologise if it isn't, my elvish skills are not the best in the world.

So in English it is basically 'The Journey's Series'. I decided to call it The Journey's Series, because that is basically what all the stories are about: Legolas' and Aragorn's journey's though life, and the paths it takes them on.

This is the third chapter of Sickness, and I hope you all enjoy it.

First I am going to make it clear that this is a NON-SLASH, so you won't be finding any relationship between Legolas and Aragorn that is any closer than brothers. I'm sorry if you don't like that, but I'm not going to make it any different.

I've decided to take a leaf out of Cassia and Siobhan's book and put all the answers to the reviews before the story rather than after it as I have done in previous chapters. If anyone does not want to read them simply bypass all the bold print. And unless you want to read them, they are quite long. The story will start though when you skip past all the bold print :sweatdrops:

Lol. ThE iNsAnE oNe, your reviews never fail to bring a smile to my face

I love how much the twins mother over Aragorn constantly, it always makes me smile when I see it in other fics, and so I just had to put it in mine. :-)

Oops::blushes::grins sheepishly: yeah, you're right about that mistake. I've gone back and changed it now, so it should be mistake free (I hope).

I have not read the Silmarillion, or any of the other history/information books published regarding the Lord of the Rings. So I apologise if there are any mistakes in these stories. Feel free to let me know if there are. I am learning new things each day, and I owe quite a few people major thanks for some of that information.

This story isn't actually beta'd (in fact none of them have been so far) so there are probably quite a few mistakes in them.

Namárië nin mellyn

Alilacia

Sickness

In the corridor outside the healing room, three figures were sitting haphazardly in the chairs. Elrohir was sitting in the chair furthest from the door, and was attempting to engage his brother in a conversation. Elladan was ignoring his brother and gazing thoughtfully at his hands. Sometimes a frown would crease over his forehead, and other times he would shake off Elrohir's poking as the younger twin got tired of being ignored. Estel was sitting in the chair next to Legolas, and would alternately glance at his brothers, at the door, and then over to the wall. Legolas was leaning casually against the wall, his hands tapping out a light rhythm on the stonework, as they waited for Lord Elrond to emerge.

The four figures looked up as the door swung open slowly and an elf walked out. Lord Elrond looked exhausted, a clear sign of the hours it had taken the lord to stabilise the man, and he rubbed his hand over his face before walking up to the group waiting for him to speak.

All four stood, and Estel offered his chair. Elrond nodded wearily in thanks, and sat down. The others gathered around him as Estel knelt on the ground next to the chair.

"How is he ada?" Elrond looked down at Estel, who had a look of worry on his face. Elrond smiled down at his youngest and let his fingers thread through Estel's dark hair for a moment.

"Do not worry unduly my son, the man is fine. Although the fever was deeply set into his body the herbs were able to drive it away." Elrond lifted his head and looked at the three other elves, "as with any illness, all he needs now is rest."

"Do you know what it is that ails him ada?" asked Elladan.

Elrond sighed and shook his head. "The cause and the disease still eludes me. I have not encountered anything like this before."

"Could it not be a simple fever?" asked Elrohir from his spot on the wall.

"I thought so too, but there are some symptoms like bleeding from the eyes and ears. Although I was able to stop it, I have not seen any such symptoms in humans with a simple fever before." said Elrond, and he rose from his chair. Estel rose from the floor as well, a thoughtful look on his face. Worry was also intermingled with the intent look, and he stepped out of the way as Lord Elrond started to walk down the corridor. "I would not think about it. The human is responding well to the herbs, and he should be back on his feet within a week."

Aragorn and Legolas chuckled from the corner of the room. They were watching Elrohir and Elladan argue over who had been responsible for the mishap in the hunting trip two weeks ago. It had been a comment from Aragorn that had reminded the twins, and they had been bickering for about half an hour now.

"Honestly brother, it really was your fault that we came back with no game that day." As Elrohir scrunched up his nose and opened his mouth to protest again, Elladan started talking. "I mean, you could have been a little quieter. With the noise you made as you crashed through the bush I'm surprised Glorfindel's group caught any at all. A herd of Oliphaunts would have been quieter."

Elrohir scowled and punched his brother in the arm lightly. "Well I was not the one who screeched loudly when a flock of ravens suddenly burst out of the undergrowth and nearly shot Calil-Garion. Even Glorfindel heard that, and he was halfway across Imladris by that time."

Legolas and Aragorn couldn't stop themselves from laughing when a flush spread across Elladan's cheeks. Elladan glared at the pair and was about to retort when Lord Elrond walked in through the doors, a smile tugging at his lips. Elladan glowered and flushed slightly again as he realised that the elder elf must have heard all that was said.

"I take it you are discussing the hunting trip two weeks ago." Elrond smiled as the flushing of Elladan cheeks answered for them, "yes, I remember that one. Glorfindel told me about it. Something about a certain son of mine and 'screeching like an elven woman.' Yes, that was it."

Elrohir, Estel and Legolas started laughing from their places in the room, and Elrond could not stop the grin that stretched over his features. Elladan scowled at everyone, but after a while even his lips started to spread into a smile no matter how much he tried to hide it.

"How is he ada?" asked Elrohir, his grey eyes betraying his worry and concern. His face blank of all levitivity as the seriousness of the situation sunk in again.

"I was hoping that he would respond much better to the herbs I have been giving him in his tea. Although he has been lucid enough to take them, the human drifts between awareness and sleep. Never really leaving either." The elven lord frowned and sat in the nearest chair. He rested his head in his hands and raised puzzled eyes to stare ahead of him. "It is most puzzling, but only time will tell."

The twins frowned and Elladan opened his mouth to say more when there was a tentative knock on the door. A dark-haired elf was standing nervously in the open door-way, and seemed reluctant to enter the room.

"I apologise for intruding my lords, but it's the human." Elrond frowned again, and moved up from the chair. He motioned to Isindil to follow him out of the room, and only the three elves in the room caught the softly muttered words. "He passed away sometime this morning my lord."

Aragorn tilted his head in question, and then a look of understanding sorrow passed over his face as he easily read what could not be said in his brothers faces. Legolas too looked moved and upset by the news, and Aragorn glanced thoughtfully at his friend until Elrond walked back into the room.

Legolas was lost in his thoughts as his elven hearing easily picked up the muttered words. Although he held no love for the race of men, he still did not like to see people suffering. And loss of life was something that the elven prince did not like either. Although he did not know this man, he had to have a family somewhere. Aragorn and his elven family weren't the only people who knew the harsh grip that the loss of a loved one caused.

"What did Isindil want ada?" asked Estel. Elrond looked over to his youngest, and sighed.

"I'm afraid the human passed away earlier this morning. I do not understand why," Elrond sighed again and ran his hand over his face. Estel could understand why his ada was so frustrated. As a healer, it was saddening and frustrating to lose a patient when they seemed to be improving. "I will go and see if I can discover why the young man lost his life," Elrond continued and started walking out of the door. When all four rose to follow him the elven lord raised his hands and shook his head. "Not this time my sons, Legolas. I wish to do this on my own." Estel nodded and sat back down, pulling Legolas back into the seat next to him. The twins required a stare from Elrond until they acquiesced, and sat back down in their chairs. Elrond nodded in satisfaction, and with a final warning look the elven lord walked out of the room.

"Well, that spoiled our plans for the rest of the day." Elrohir muttered from where he sat, "and here I thought the day wasn't going to be a boring one."

"It hasn't been, we've already lost a life." murmured Elladan

"That's not what I meant and you know it Elladan. I mean, why don't we go out and do something. It's better than sitting here waiting for ada to finish."

"So long as it doesn't involve orcs, wargs, injuries or potentially dangerous situations, count me in brother."

"With Estel in the house?" Estel stuck his tongue out at Elrohir, and Legolas chuckled when Elrohir returned it. "And besides, where is your sense of adventure. You're usually the first up to go out and see what trouble we can stir up."

"I haven't lost it brother, I just know that wherever we go Estel will follow, and wherever Estel goes, Legolas will go. And therein lies the problem." said Elladan with a jerk of his thumb towards the two individuals in question.

Elrohir raised his eyebrows at Elladan and looked at Estel and Legolas, both of which were looking at Elladan with veiled annoyance at being called 'a problem'.

"When ever we take Estel out, he always gets injured, and Legolas will try and save him, and then we will have to take both of them back to ada to be patched up. Again." Elladan explained.

Estel flushed but glared at his brother. Elrohir started laughing at the reminder. "Oh yes, I remember now. Honestly Estel, it was a simple river to cross, you had to be the one to lose your balance and fall down it. And of course Legolas tried to stop you and fell in himself." Elladan's lips curved into a smile, and a chuckle broke past his lips.

That day had been as normal as any other. Until they had decided to go out and hunt for some more food for the larder. It had only been a matter of days since Estel had returned from his trip to Mirkwood with the elven prince, and already had Estel gotten into trouble.

They had been hunting near the Bruinen, coming up to the borders of the Trollshaws, and the sudden appearance of a herd of stags had spooked Estel's horse, and threw him off. It just so happened that Estel was crossing the river at the time and he fell into the lightly rushing waters. Legolas had immediately rushed to stop Aragorn's trip, and underestimated the power of the running water.

They were found a little way downstream, soaked and scraped up. It didn't take long for Elrohir and Elladan to find them and things went downhill from there.

Estel and Legolas both had to be taken back to a very unamused Lord Elrond.

"It was not my fault that the horse was surprised by that herd." Estel complained, turning to glare again at his laughing brothers. "And besides," he added when Legolas started laughing as well. "I thought elven horses were supposed to be not easy to scare. So far every single horse I have ridden on was spooked by something."

"It must just be your way with horses Estel," said Elladan through his laughter. "They can sense if you are afraid."

"That's dogs Elladan." said Aragorn as he lightly hit the chuckling elven prince around the head. Legolas didn't bother to dodge the blow, and shook his head.

"With all the tales I have heard, it is any wonder that Lord Elrond still has any hair left."

Elrohir chuckled along with his twin, and glanced at Estel. "I am surprised as well. Estel was a terror as a child. Couldn't keep his hands off _anything_. It was great fun at mealtimes though, wasn't it Elladan."

As Elladan nodded, only Aragorn noticed the small smirk on Legolas' face and wondered what his friend was thinking.

"Oh, I'm sure that Estel was a handful as a child, most human children are. But," Legolas' smirk widened and he glanced out of the corner of his eyes at the two oblivious elven twins, "I was not talking about Estel. No, all the amusing tales I have heard were about the two of you."

Estel broke out into a fit of chuckles as the smiles on his brothers' faces froze, and they turned to look at the smirking elven prince in tandem. Legolas could only keep that up for too long, before he dissolved into a fit of laughter. The pair's laughter increased at the incensed and slightly fearful look on their faces.

"Where did you hear that from?" asked Elladan as he quickly ran through all the people who could have told the elven prince. Thranduil? no, he didn't have a funny bone in his body. And the twins found that out the hard way when they accidentally broke one of his ornate vases when they were younger. Calil-Garion? he might have been looking for an excuse to get Elladan back since the aforementioned twin nearly shot him. Ada? possible, he did have a dry sense of humour, and would have thought nothing of telling Legolas all about the mishaps they got up to. Glorfindel? Elladan shuddered as the image of the smirking elven lord flashed before his eyes. The elven lord had a mischievous streak that was covered up with a sense of nobility. Only those who knew him well knew that the elven lord gave as good as he got. Yes.

It was more than likely Glorfindel that told Legolas, thought Elrohir as he glanced at his brother. Now all they had to worry about was what Legolas was told.

"I swore not to tell," said Legolas, that smug expression not vanished from his face. "But the person who told it to me was very forthcoming. He told me about the time the two of you went on a trip to my fathers halls..."

Elladan darted out of his chair and quickly clamped a slender hand over Legolas' mouth. "And it was a very boring trip, one that need not be reaccounted here."

Legolas grinned and ducked out of Elladan's grip, smirking as Estel started getting very interested in the path the conversation was going. "What? Legolas, what did my brothers do at your father's halls?"

All his life he had never heard any stories of what the twins were like as a child. Estel made a note to talk about this with Legolas later.

"Estel wants to know." Legolas grinned, ignoring the fuming and nervous looks on the elven twins' faces. "It would be rude of me not to tell your little brother all about his brothers now wouldn't it?"

His tone was sugary sweet, and the twins groaned. Whoever told Legolas was going to be in deep trouble.

"You see Estel," Legolas turned to face the grinning human, "your brothers are far from as perfect as they make out to be. They made themselves out to be absolutely perfect when we first met. Little angels." sarcasm dripped from the elven princes' voice, and he raised his eyebrow. Shaking his head, he continued. "I soon found out how much those words do not apply to your brothers. Within the first week, we had seven broken plates, four ripped tapestries, two deer running through the halls, and several accounts of food going missing from the kitchens. Only to turn up all over the walls and floor." The grin returned as Estel started laughing, and when he saw the mortified looks on the twins' faces.

"And I'm sure you were just as bad Legolas, in fact we have heard quite a bit about you." Elladan muttered and glared at the laughing human and elf, "for example you..."

Elladan paused and glanced quickly at this brother. "Help me out here a little Elrohir."

"You don't have anything do you?" said Legolas with a smug expression as Elrohir started thinking.

"Well, I heard about the time when- no, that was us." Elrohir frowned. "Or what about... no, that was Estel. Or when- no, that was us again."

"Elrohir, you are not helping..." muttered Elladan and that set off another wave of laughter in the corner.

Lord Elrond paused wearily in the door, and couldn't help his smile at the sight that greeted him. The twins, it appeared, were trying to gang up on Legolas. Legolas was standing behind the chair Estel was sitting in, and the aforementioned human was laughing too hard to be of any help to his friend. A grin was pulling at the elven princes' lips, and he raised an eyebrow as he easily dodged Elrohir as the elf tried to grab at his tunic.

"Come on now Legolas, fairs fair. We should really be telling Estel about some of the things you did." Elrond's attention was drawn away for a moment as a figure stepped in by his side and chuckled. Elrond turned to see Glorfindel standing at his side with a smirk on his face.

"Some things never change." The elven lord commented as he watched Elladan jump over the chair to get to Legolas.

"Why do I get the feeling that you had something to do with this my friend," Elrond said with a smile.

Glorfindel simply smiled, and shrugged. "I might have." and then started walking back down the corridor, chuckling as Elladan shouted a war-cry from inside the room.

Elrond shook his head, and look back into the room. The twins had brought Estel into their fight now, and Legolas was using him as a human shield. A rather ineffective one as Estel was laughing too much to pose as any kind of barrier from his brothers.

The picture that the four of them made Elrond's heart lighten. Such sites were rare, even for the twins and Estel, and they usually took themselves outside and mock fought there. And it was even rarer to see Legolas taking part, for the elven prince rarely visited Imladris.

Elrond's gaze fell onto the laughing human who had moved out of Legolas grip, and was actually helping the elven prince to fend off his brothers. Elrond never regretted his decision to bring Estel into this house, and in doing so they had not only gained a loving brother and son, but a new light that had not been seen since Celebrian had been lost.

Elrond cleared his throat and had to grin when the twins immediately stopped what they were doing. As soon as they caught sight of him standing in the door, Elrohir pushed Estel into Elladan's seat, and Elladan started brushing the wrinkles out of Legolas' tunic. Legolas brushed the hands away with a grin and sat down in Elrohir's seat.

The twins darted into the only two remaining seats and narrowly missed colliding with one another.

"Hello ada." started Elladan.

"Have a good day?" finished Elrohir.

The twins turned to glare at Estel as the human started to muffle his chuckles under his hand. Legolas wasn't any better, although his mirth only showed in the twinkling of his blue eyes.

"I see you found something to amuse yourselves." Elrond wiped his face clear of the amusement he was feeling and looked critically around the room. The room was a mess, and various cushions were now lying on the floor. Elladan and Elrohir followed his gaze and winced imperceptibly.

Elrond walked into the room and shook his head. The smile that was threatening to spill onto his lips had to be held back even more as the twins darted out of their seats and started to pick up all the pillows. Two were thrown into the twins' empty chairs, one was thrown at the elven prince who chuckled and easily caught it, and the last was thrown at the laughing human. Aragorn didn't notice until the cushion hit him square in the face, and fell back onto the floor.

He picked it up and turned to glare at Elladan who was trying to look innocent as he sat back down into his chair.

"Elladan!"

Elrond held his hand up before Elladan could say whatever he was going to, and smiled. "I see that you've once again taken to removing each and every cushion from the chairs. And I thought that you had grown out of that."

"Oh no Ada, they will never grow out of that." said Estel with a smile. This time the human was prepared for the cushion that was thrown his way, and he caught it with a smirk. As Elladan reached over for Elrohir's cushion, Elrond chuckled and held up his hand again.

"Enough." All eyes turned to him, and Estel threw the cushion back. Elrond glared half-heartedly at Estel, before looking back at them all. "Although your actions were amusing, I must tell you what I found out about the human. Ginyc."

The elven lord held their rapt attention, and sat down in the only chair that was empty. "I believe that the human died because his body was simply too weak to fight the disease. The man had age working against him, and he was already weary from the long trek here. It would exhaust the most hardy of men, and for someone who was already ill.." Elrond trailed off and sighed, "his body simply did not have the strength to fight it."

"Have you found out what it was?" asked Elladan

Elrond shook his head. "No, I have not. Although the symptoms point to a fever, some of the herbs specific to fever did not want to work."

"Which herbs did you use ada?" asked Estel as he placed the cushion back behind him.

"I tried all those which seemed to work with you when you fall ill Estel. And some herbs to keep him asleep. I do not understand why the Aloe and White Willow did not seem to work completely against this disease. It was most puzzling as the herbs seemed to work for a time, and then his health fell dramatically."

"Did he say anything at all Lord Elrond?" Legolas asked, before reaching out to pluck the cushion from Estel's hands when he shifted it from under him again.

"I did manage to find the location of the town before he fell asleep last night. I fear that the people there will be in a similar state, and many of them could be dead already. From what I can gather, after the onset of the symptoms, the patient doesn't have long. That is not the only problem though." Lord Elrond sighed and shifted in his seat. "There is no way of telling how easily this disease is spread. There is every chance that the disease could spread from village to village, systematicallyeliminating the race of men."

****

TBC…


	4. The Trollshaws

****

Sickness

By: Alilacia

Rating: PG-13

Feedback: 

Spoilers: None that I can think of.

Disclaimer:

I do not own the Lord of the Rings, or anything to do with the film or books. That honour goes to Peter Jackson (et all) and J.R.R Tolkien. I have no permission what so ever to use these characters, will not receive any money for this, and am doing this for my own enjoyment. And to get away from doing my college assignments

****

Series:

Mortality

Lessons

Wandering

Learning Curve

Sickness

Summary:

News of a disease spreading from village to village reaches Imladris. Estel, his brothers and Legolas decide to help. But can a human with Númenorian blood survive when all other humans are fading?

****

Mae govannen!

This is the fifth instalment in The Lennath Series. According to the site I found on the internet 'Lennath' is apparently journey's in Sindarin. I apologise if it isn't, my elvish skills are not the best in the world.

So in English it is basically 'The Journey's Series'. I decided to call it The Journey's Series, because that is basically what all the stories are about: Legolas' and Aragorn's journey's though life, and the paths it takes them on.

This is the fourth chapter of Sickness, and I hope you all enjoy it.

First I am going to make it clear that this is a NON-SLASH, so you won't be finding any relationship between Legolas and Aragorn that is any closer than brothers. I'm sorry if you don't like that, but I'm not going to make it any different.

I've decided to take a leaf out of Cassia and Siobhan's book and put all the answers to the reviews before the story rather than after it as I have done in previous chapters. If anyone does not want to read them simply bypass all the bold print. And unless you want to read them, they are quite long. The story will start though when you skip past all the bold print :sweatdrops:

:sees Lina throttling Lord Elrond in a bid to save Estel:

Erm…… I do hope you're not expecting me to go in there :glances at Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir and Estel: you go in there::grabs Estel and tries to push him towards Elrond: He's your ada, and it's you she's trying to save!

Elladan: She's got a point there Estel

Legolas and Elrohir::nods:

Estel::glares and easily shakes me off:

Lol! Lina, don't kill Elrond, or shake him up too badly, I'm gonna need him for later on

I called the town Ettenmóras because well, I was having a little trouble thinking of one and decided to call it Ettenmoors in Elvish.

Etten couldn't find anything in elvish for that.

Moors Móras

****

So, I wound up with Ettenmóras ;

I have not read the Silmarillion, or any of the other history/information books published regarding the Lord of the Rings. So I apologise if there are any mistakes in these stories. Feel free to let me know if there are. I am learning new things each day, and I owe quite a few people major thanks for some of that information.

This story isn't actually beta'd (in fact none of them have been so far) so there are probably quite a few mistakes in them.

Namárië nin mellyn

Alilacia

Sickness

**__**

Last time……

"I did manage to find the location of the town before he fell asleep last night. I fear that the people there will be in a similar state, and many of them could be dead already. From what I can gather, after the onset of the symptoms, the patient doesn't have long. That is not the only problem though." Lord Elrond sighed and shifted in his seat. "There is no way of telling how easily this disease is spread. There is every chance that the disease could spread from village to village, systematicallyeliminating the race of men."

Everyone, especially Estel, looked very grave at this announcement, and none knew what to say. What does one say to an announcement like that?

Estel sat in silence, his mind running over all that they had just been told. Disease... no clear cure... spreading from village to village... death...

Estel raised his head and glanced at lord Elrond. He knew what he wanted to do, but was hesitant to broach the subject. Because he knew what they would say. And he knew what might happen if he set out. But Estel was still young enough to be impulsive, and that alone made the answer to the decision clear.

"Ada..."

All the elves looked over to where Estel was sitting. Estel's forehead was creased, and he had dropped his eyes to where his hands lay loosely intertwined between his knees.

"I want to help ada."

No sooner did those words pass his lips did all the elves know what Estel wanted. The twins both turned to Estel and tried reasoning with him, Lord Elrond shook his head and didn't say a word, and Legolas frowned.

None of them wanted Estel to do what he was planning.

"I do not know what help I can give." Aragorn raised his voice to speak over that of Elladan and Elrohir and they both stopped talking. "But these are people, human beings, and I will not leave them to die. Not while there is a chance I can be of some help."

"But Estel, you could become ill yourself." Elrond cautioned, even though he knew what Estel's answer would be.

"I have Númenorian blood running through my veins, that alone should be enough to help me fight off anything I might catch." Despite his words, Aragorn knew the risks. Even with his westernesse blood, he still had gotten ill before, and it left him no chance if this disease got into his system.

"But Estel..."

"I know that you want me to stay here, out of harms way, but what kind of a healer would I be if I didn't help them now." Aragorn's softly spoken words cut Elrohir off, and the human looked each elf squarely in the eyes. "What kind of a person would I be?"

"Since you are being stubborn as always, and with a total disregard for your health, we will be coming with you." said Elladan.

Elrohir nodded. "It has been a while since we took a trip together out of Imladris. It should be interesting."

"I am coming too." Everyone looked over to Legolas who had a similar look in his eyes to Estel. "I know that I have not been your friend for long Estel, but I am not going to stay here and wait to find out what happens."

Estel nodded, and gripped Legolas' arm with a smile. Legolas returned the smile, and gripped the arm tightly back.

"I cannot stop any of you from leaving." Elrond sighed and stared at his youngest son. "Since you insist on going to this town, all I ask is that you come back as soon as everything is settled there."

"I know that I cannot sway your decision Estel, but all I ask is that you be careful."

Estel nodded solemnly, and gripped his fathers arm tightly. Aragorn pulled the half-elven lord into a hug and whispered into his ear. "I will ada, I promise." Aragorn pulled back with a small smile, and watched as his ada turned to address everyone.

"The town is called Ettenmóras and is just down from the Ettenmoors. Be careful, for the ground is not easy to travel upon because of all the rain and disease seems to spread easier in wetter weather." Everyone nodded, and spurred their horses to leave.

As the four travellers made their way out of Imladris, the half elven lord sighed. A dark feeling of foreboding settled over his heart, and he prayed to Iluvitar to keep them safe.

"Must we talk about this again Legolas?"

Elladan and Elrohir shared a grin at the disgruntled tone in Aragorn's voice. The twins had been pleased to find out about the mishaps that Estel had gotten into during his trip to Mirkwood, and although they were not to happy that they had stopped at Weathertop, they could not help teasing their little brother about the fact that he had gotten caught in **another **rainstorm.

"Oh come now Aragorn, you have to admit, it was funny. The day had been bright and sunny until we got out onto the plains."

"You are just saying that because you are an elf, and elves don't mind things like rains."

"And elves don't get sick either." Elrohir put in helpfully from where he was riding. He grinned as Aragorn turned to glare at him. Aragorn sighed and accepted the fact that the rest of the journey was probably going to be like this.

"Oh you should have seen it. By the time we reached Weathertop, Aragorn had gotten so soaked you could not even see the dirt on his face any more." Legolas smiled as Aragorn tried to cuff him around the head.

As they passed many trees, the elves were joking at the rangers expense, and Aragorn was taking it with very good humour. This was not new to him, for his brothers used to tease him about anything and everything when he was younger. Then it would have made him embarrassed, and lash back, but now he returned with kind. It helped that Estel had some things about his brothers he was sure Legolas didn't know about. Yet.

The bantering between the four friends was cut off, and Aragorn groaned, as drops of water started falling onto their heads. It was too much to hope for that there would be no more rains this day.

The twins exchanged a glance, and pointed in a north-westerly direction. Aragorn and Legolas had no choice but to follow the pair, and started to walk through the gaps in the trees. Although Aragorn had lived not far from these woods, and Legolas had walked briefly through them, neither knew the best places to seek cover and left that up to the twins. Both of which had hunted extensively in these woods when no game could be found in Imladris.

The twins lead them to a closely packed grove of trees. Here the close pattern of leaves prevented much rain from falling onto the ground. Aragorn felt his heart sink as Elladan pointed up into the branches, and Elrohir started climbing. Legolas soon followed him, and then Elladan. Soon it was only Aragorn left at the bottom.

Legolas stopped three branches up as Elladan passed him, and looked back down at Aragorn. "Are you alright Aragorn?"

Aragorn sighed and glanced up at the nearest branch. It didn't look that far away, he should be able to make it.

Legolas watched Aragorn closely and started to move back down the branches as Aragorn bent his legs. The branch was quite high up, and Legolas didn't want his friend to fall to the ground. As Legolas reached the branch that Aragorn was aiming for, the ranger jumped. His hands easily found purchase on the round branch, and he started to hoist himself up.

Aragorn's eyes widened as he felt his hands slip. Although most of the water was stopped by the leaves, enough fell to make the branches slippery. Aragorn braced himself for hitting the ground when strong hands wrapped themselves around his wrist. He looked up to see Legolas looking back down at him, his muscles tensed with the effort it took to support the rangers weight. Legolas groaned slightly as he started to pull the ranger up. Memories of when he had carried Aragorn through Mirkwood came back to him, and he reflected that Aragorn had not gotten any lighter since the last time he had been forced to carry all his weight.

Legolas' eyes widened as a snapping creak reverberated under his feet, and he glanced back to see the wood splintering where it met the tree. By this time Elladan and Elrohir had noticed that they had headed up alone, and where making their way back down the branches. But with the rate at which the branch was splintering, they would not make it in time.

Working faster, the elf tensed his legs. As soon as the branch was within reach, Aragorn hooked his arm around it, and started to pull himself up. Legolas let go of Aragorn's wrist with one hand, and gripped the ranger around the arm. As Aragorn got his first foot onto the branch, it jerked and started to sag under their weight. Legolas quickly pulled Aragorn onto the branch, and pointed to the next branch up. Aragorn nodded with wide eyes as he felt the branch jerk again, and crack further under the strain. Using Legolas' intertwined hands as a boost, the ranger reached for the next branch. Aragorn groaned in frustration as he couldn't get high enough. Legolas noticed this, and lifted the ranger higher. As Aragorn reached for the branch, his hands were gripped tightly, and he looked to see Elladan kneeling on the branch. Elladan quickly pulled the ranger up, and then reached down to help his brother pull Legolas away from the branch.

Legolas bent his knees, and jumped just as it sagged for the last time under his weight and fell to the ground. Elrohir and Elladan wrapped their hands around his wrists, and helped pull the elf to safety. The branch they were standing on was thicker than the ones below, and would have no problem holding their combined weights.

"See what I mean brother. Estel gets in trouble, Legolas tries to save him, and we end up rescuing Legolas." said Elladan as he checked to make sure Estel was secure on the branch.

The human in question was trying to get his breath back, and glared at his brothers. "Come on," said Elladan, ignoring the look on his youngest brothers' face, "we should go higher." Legolas watched as the twins started heading back up the tree.

"Are you alright my friend?" Legolas asked, turning to look at Estel.

Aragorn nodded, and gripped Legolas forearm. "Thank you for rescuing me, my friend. Again." Both chuckled at this, and Legolas easily jumped up to the next branch. As soon as he was settled, he waited for Aragorn to join him, watching his friend closely in case he might need any more help.

It took a matter of minutes for the pair to make their way up the tree, and just as Legolas had thought, Estel had tripped a few times. The elven prince stayed by the humans side until they reached the place where Elladan and Elrohir had chosen to stop.

Aragorn sat with his legs dangling over the side of one of the thicker branches. With only a few minutes having passed since the ranger nearly fell from the tree, he was not fully happy with the fact that they had moved this high up.

"With the rate at which the rains have started, it would be best to wait here until they have stopped." Aragorn looked over to his eldest brother, and nodded. The ranger hated any delay, but to travel through this weather would only hinder their journey.

Legolas and Aragorn started talking softly as the twins easily made their way up the branches of the trees. Both wanted to find out which direction the storm was coming from, and how long it would take to clear.

"The storm arrives from the west," said Elladan and he stepped down from the next branch up. "A line of light can only just be seen on the horizon, so it will be many hours before this storm clears."

"I think it will last all night," added Elrohir as the elf walked to sit next to Legolas. "We should get some rest, and wait here until the sky lightens again."

"Elrohir and I will take the first watch, and Legolas will take the second. If there is any time left before the storm clears, Estel, you will take that watch." Said Elladan. Legolas and Aragorn nodded, and looked back out through the leaves.

Aragorn glanced back down at the ground as the elves sat down with their backs to the trunk. He had not been good at sleeping in trees as a child, and it was not a skill he had been improving at since then. Apparently, Elladan and Elrohir had forgotten this little fact, and were both sitting a couple of branches up.

Deciding that he was not going to embarrass himself by letting his brothers or Legolas know that he was having trouble, the ranger laid down on one of the thicker branches and closed his eyes. This proved to be in vain, for every time the human started to drift off to sleep his mind cruelly reminded him that he was several feet off the ground, and his eyes jerked open. Aragorn sighed and closed his eyes again. Hoping that it would not take long for him to fall to sleep.

Legolas glanced back over to the ranger as Aragorn tensed and shifted. The elf had been watching the human try and get to sleep for about 40 minutes now, and each time Legolas thought the human was going to drift off to sleep, something brought him back.

The elven prince looked over to the branch where Elladan and Elrohir were sitting, and saw that they had their back to them. Seeing as they had not noticed their brothers trouble, Legolas easily rose from his spot and gently tapped the ranger on the shoulder. Aragorn jerked and turned around to see Legolas leaning over him.

"Are you alright Legolas? Is it my watch already?"

Legolas shook his head, and laid his hand on the rangers arm. "Come on Aragorn, get up." Legolas whispered, and started to pull the ranger into a sitting position. Aragorn frowned as he was set on his feet, and looked around, trying to see what could be wrong.

"Are you sure that nothing is wrong Legolas?"

"Positive Strider, the only thing that is wrong is the fact that you keep jerking every other minute." Aragorn flushed slightly as Legolas sat back down with his back to the trunk. Aragorn frowned as the elf made him sit down, and pulled him back into his strong grip. "Now, I don't know about you my friend, but I don't think your brothers will want to listen to you tossing and jerking all night. I know I do not." Legolas muttered lightly as he pulled Aragorn's head back to rest on his shoulders. "Now settle down Aragorn, and let sleep come to you." Legolas whispered into the humans' ear, and wrapped his arms around the humans body as Aragorn's eyes closed slowly. Although Aragorn had not been held until he fell asleep for a long time, much less by his best friend, he had to admit that he was feeling tired, and soon darkness tugged at him; and the ranger drifted gently to sleep.

Legolas smiled fondly as Aragorn's breathing evened out, and he brushed a stray strand of hair out of Aragorn's eyes. Legolas had not observed a human sleeping this closely in a very long time, and it hit home just how innocent Aragorn looked to him at that moment. With a tiny shake of his head, the elven prince readjusted Aragorn slightly in his grip and let himself relax. His eyes shutting briefly, before opening and staring blankly at nothing.

****

TBC…


	5. Ettenmóras

****

Sickness

By: Alilacia

Rating: PG-13

Feedback: 

Spoilers: None that I can think of.

Disclaimer:

I do not own the Lord of the Rings, or anything to do with the film or books. That honour goes to Peter Jackson (et all) and J.R.R Tolkien. I have no permission what so ever to use these characters, will not receive any money for this, and am doing this for my own enjoyment. And to get away from doing my college assignments

****

Series:

Mortality

Lessons

Wandering

Learning Curve

Sickness

Summary:

News of a disease spreading from village to village reaches Imladris. Estel, his brothers and Legolas decide to help. But can a human with Númenorian blood survive when all other humans are fading?

****

Mae govannen!

This is the fifth instalment in The Lennath Series. According to the site I found on the internet 'Lennath' is apparently journey's in Sindarin. I apologise if it isn't, my elvish skills are not the best in the world.

So in English it is basically 'The Journey's Series'. I decided to call it The Journey's Series, because that is basically what all the stories are about: Legolas' and Aragorn's journey's though life, and the paths it takes them on.

This is the fifth chapter of Sickness, and I hope you all enjoy it.

First I am going to make it clear that this is a NON-SLASH, so you won't be finding any relationship between Legolas and Aragorn that is any closer than brothers. I'm sorry if you don't like that, but I'm not going to make it any different.

I've decided to take a leaf out of Cassia and Siobhan's book and put all the answers to the reviews before the story rather than after it as I have done in previous chapters. If anyone does not want to read them simply bypass all the bold print. And unless you want to read them, they are quite long. The story will start though when you skip past all the bold print :sweatdrops:

:grins widely: lots and lots of trouble if I have anything to do with it.

This is Estel, of course he's gonna try and help people. Even if he is sick. :sighs: stubborn human….

:pictures Elrond grounding Aragorn::chuckles: yeah…. I'm sure overly-independent Aragorn would take that very well.

Don't worry mellon-nin::hands back wet noodle: although I do love reading your reviews, it didn't mean it was the end of the world or something 'coz you didn't review. In fact this latest review was rather entertaining

If your most ferocious one is in rehab, I really don't think I want to meet the others. :shudders:

As angst as it would be to kill off Estel, there's one small problem that he's needed for the Quest later on. :shudders again: I'd hate to have a battalion of fans on my tail because I killed off Aragorn. Not to mention that I'd have four very angry elves hunting me down. ;

Speaking of wargs, where do you get the ferocious kind? I think I must have got the kind that were kicked out of Mordor for being too nice. Not that wargs can be nice. :pictures a toothy grin from warg and blanches:

Ah well, maybe I'll send them to a group or something. Maybe they'll fit in at TNFWA. Totally Not Ferocious Wargs Anonymous. ;;

I have not read the Silmarillion, or any of the other history/information books published regarding the Lord of the Rings. So I apologise if there are any mistakes in these stories. Feel free to let me know if there are. I am learning new things each day, and I owe quite a few people major thanks for some of that information.

This story isn't actually beta'd (in fact none of them have been so far) so there are probably quite a few mistakes in them.

I heard that the elves call the sun 'She'. I can't remember where I read this, but I'm hoping that it is correct :crosses fingers:

Namárië nin mellyn

Alilacia

Sickness

Elrohir glanced once again down at the ground, and then lifted his gaze to stare at the shining glimmers of light in the sky. A gentle kind of silence had descended over the woods, and Elrohir looked over as Elladan shifted slightly beside him. Neither were feeling the least bit tired, and Elrohir turned around to see if Legolas was still awake.

What he saw brought a smile to his lips, and he nudged Elladan with his elbow. Elladan rubbed at the spot and glared at his brother, ready to say something when Elrohir shook his head, held his finger up to his lips and pointed ahead of him. The elder twin raised a slender eyebrow but looked where his brother was pointing.

And had to smile at the sight.

Elrohir nodded by his side, and they both sat staring at Legolas and Estel. Fond smiles tugged at their lips, and neither made any attempt to wake the pair. It had been a long time since they had seen Estel this at peace, especially up in the trees. They had forgotten that Estel sometimes had trouble sleeping in the trees, and when Estel had been a child, they would have taken him into their arms and held him until he fell asleep. And so it was nice that someone else was doing this for their brother, one who was not obligated to care for the human by blood.

Although Estel knew that his elven family cared for him sometimes, especially when he was a child, the human sometimes thought that the only reason that they were taking care of him was because they were obligated because he had been adopted into their family.

But Legolas was under no such obligation.

It warmed the twins hearts that Estel had found such a treasured friend. They had been waiting a long time for Estel to find someone outside of their family who cared for him, and they never thought that Estel would find such a friend in the elven prince. They shouldn't have been surprised really, for they knew that Estel would eventually travel and see the world, and the human had the knack for befriending almost everyone he met.

The starting of their friendship was no doubt helped by the fact that Estel and Legolas were very much alike. Both were incredibly stubborn and impulsive. Neither took very well to being told what to do, and rebelled if they thought the situation required it.

Elladan shook his head and tore his gaze away from the sleeping pair. Keen eyes searching for any sign of danger and his posture alert. They stayed that way even as the sun started to appear on the edge of the horizon.

The shifting of the person in his grip, and the warming light from the sun, slowly roused Legolas from his sleep. The elf blinked as the light shone into his eyes, and he lifted a slender hand to shield his eyes. Aragorn stirred in his grip as the ranger felt the hand leave his side. Legolas looked back down to Aragorn as the human shifted again, and tensed as awareness came back to him. Legolas leant down and whispered in the humans ear. He tightened his grip as awareness started to return to the sleepy human. The elf didn't want Aragorn falling from the tree.

Aragorn blinked as arms tightened around his waist, and words were softly whispered into his ear. He recognised the voice to be Legolas, and wondered why he was lying in his friends arms. The events of last night came back to the human, and he pulled away slowly.

When he turned around cautiously on the branch, Aragorn saw that Legolas was rising. The elf was gently rotating his shoulder as he easily sidestepped past Aragorn and headed over to his brothers. Aragorn felt a twinge of guilt that he was the one who had caused the elf discomfort. If he had only been able to sleep...

Legolas looked over to see if Aragorn was following him, and nearly sighed. Aragorn sometimes wore his emotions plainly on his face, especially when he thought that people were not looking. And right now, Aragorn looked guilty. Legolas frowned and tried to think what Aragorn might possibly be feeling guilty about. The only thing that Aragorn had done was nearly fall out of a tree, and then went to sleep.

Aragorn couldn't be feeling guilty about nearly falling from the tree, could he?

__

No, Legolas thought, _Aragorn can't be. I wasn't hurt and neither was he. So what..._

Legolas eyes widened as it occurred to him. Aragorn must have seen how his shoulders were a little sore from supporting his weight all night.

Legolas shook his head, and moved over to his friend. Aragorn met his eyes when Legolas gripped his arm. "Come on Estel, the sun is up and the rain has stopped. We should be going." Aragorn nodded, although guilt still lingered in his eyes. As Aragorn slowly stepped over each branch, Legolas glanced back over his shoulder. "Don't blame yourself for something that isn't your fault."

The softly spoken elven words reached Aragorn and stopped him cold. He didn't know he had been that easy to read. A small smile spread over his face as Legolas glanced at him again and smiled. If Legolas said that he was okay, and that there was not blame he should be feeling, than Aragorn was happy with that.

"She is shining brighter today," Aragorn heard Elladan say as he reached his brothers side, "let's get this journey started, shall we?"

The elves moved slowly down the tree, all three alert if Aragorn should slip. None of them wanted a repeat of the near potentially fatal accident the day before.

Aragorn and Legolas were the last two to reach the ground, and Aragorn glanced up at the sky with a pleased sigh. The sky was bright and clear, and there was not a cloud to be seen.

The trees spread out into a clearing, and Aragorn's eyes widened at weathered ruins that appeared before them. The stone chippings, and odd assorted debris spoke of the length of time that must have passed since repairs took place; and creeping vines were intertwined over statues and spread over the floor.

Legolas couldn't help glancing at the weathered history of an accomplished race, and Aragorn let his hand slowly drag over the stonework. Although these stones were a far cry from the splendour they once were, there was a sense of nobility that seemed to seep from the very stones themselves.

Aragorn couldn't believe that they had missed these the last time that they had walked through these woods.

"You would be taken by them Estel," Aragorn looked up as Elladan walked into step next to him. "You can't keep your hands to yourself can you." Aragorn ignored Elladan, and continued to look at the stonework, "I shouldn't be surprised though. I bet you feel something about these stones." Aragorn snapped his gaze to look at his brother who was running his hands along the stones, just as Aragorn had been doing. Elladan's words had caught everyone's attention, and they were waiting for him to speak. "The ruins before you once heralded the presence of the Dunedain in these woods. These buildings once stood tall and proud, and used to be part of the Kingdom of Arnor."

Elrohir pushed himself up so he was sitting on the corner of one of the eroded walls, and continued the story. "It was only after the wars with the Witch King of Angmar that these woods were known as the Trollshaws." Estel lost himself in the story, and in his brothers words, as he looked around the ruins. If he looked close enough Estel swore that he could see people walking in amongst the walls, but if he blinked they disappeared.

The twins ushered them in through the next gap in the trees, and Aragorn once again marvelled at what he saw. Three huge stone statues were lying on the ground, and Aragorn was not fully sure what they were.

"The woods became known as the Trollshaws because of these..." Elrohir continued and stepped up next to the closest statue. Aragorn stepped up next to him, and leaned in closer. His eyes widened when he saw that they were trolls.

"The trolls were called Bert, Tom and William." said Elladan, "they lived in these woods, feasting on unwary travellers, until the Quest of Erebor. When they happened upon thirteen dwarves and a hobbit." Elladan shook his head with a smile. "You should know of these travellers Legolas." Aragorn glanced over to his friend, and saw a thoughtful look pass over his friends face. A slight smile tugged over Legolas' face and he nodded.

"Yes, I do believe I know of the travellers in question."

Elladan spoke again before Aragorn could ask Legolas anything. "They also had a little meeting with Mithrandir." The oldest twin chuckled, "and they didn't come out of it too well." Elladan patted the stone troll beside him, and nearly laughed out loud as Aragorn counted the statues and his eyes widened.

"He turned them to stone!"

The astonishment in his voice started all the elves laughing, and Legolas turned to his friend, mirth gleaming in his sky blue eyes.

"Although Mithrandir is powerful Estel, not even he can turn trolls to stone. No, She turned these trolls to stone."

"She?"

Legolas' smile widened, and the elf prince pointed to the sky.

Aragorn raised his eyebrow but followed his friends' finger. His eyes eventually stopped and landed on the sun. "The sun?"

Legolas nodded, still grinning as Strider raised an eyebrow and glanced at him before looking back at the sun.

"Mithrandir tricked the trolls into staying out past the sunrise, and they were turned to stone. All trolls are if they come in contact with Her light." Legolas explained.

"I didn't know that you knew this story Legolas." said Elrohir.

"I didn't know all of it, but when Mithrandir last visited, he mentioned something about stone trolls and keeping them up past the dawn." Legolas shook his head and started walking again. "I did not understand what Mithrandir meant then, but it was an interesting tale so I remembered it."

Aragorn followed them as they left the trolls behind. For all the times he had accompanied his brothers through these woods on hunting trips, he had never had any inkling of the ruins here, or the three stone trolls.

The sun shone even brighter as the travellers walked out of the green trees. What greeted them was an open plain, and some hills in the distance. The ground still felt a little damp, but not as bad as what Aragorn and Legolas had walked through to get to Imladris.

"It is said that the Witch King of Angmar retreated here, before fleeing north after the Battle of Fornost in 1975 of the Third Age." Aragorn muttered to Legolas as they started heading northward.

The ranger raised an eyebrow as Elladan and Elrohir turned to look at him, surprise written on their faces. "What? I do learn things you know."

"It's not that Estel, well not totally," said Elrohir, "it's just that, well... you've never shown any sign of intelligence before now."

Aragorn shook his head. "Thanks a lot Elrohir." He cast a mock woe-begone expression to Legolas who grinned. "I didn't go to Glorfindel's lessons for the fun of it you know."

"Glorfindel said much the same thing." muttered Elladan with a smirk.

Legolas felt a rush of sympathy for the people sweep over him as the extent of the ill became apparent to the group. The smell was almost over-powering as they walked through the streets. Bodies were left lying where they fell, and not a living soul could be seen. Aragorn covered his mouth and nose and had to fight not to gag as the full extent of the stench reached his senses.

"This is so wrong..." Aragorn muttered, falling back into the grey tongue in his surprise at how many people had been killed already.

Elladan glanced at his brother, and laid a supporting hand on Aragorn's shoulder. Aragorn took a moment to collect himself against what he saw and nodded. Elladan nodded back and withdrew his hand.

"Aragorn. I am warning you now to not stay too close to the ill humans in this city." warned Elrohir, "I would not see you become ill as well, promise me that you will let us handle things."

"I will only do so if I start to feel unwell. I came here as a healer, not to sit back and let a village suffer."

The elves didn't look happy, and Elrohir once again asked Aragorn to promise that he would stay out of things. Aragorn replied that he could not promise that, and if he did, there was every chance that he could end up breaking it.

Seeing the futility of trying to persuade Aragorn to stay out of helping these people, Elrohir shook his head and warned the human that if he fell ill then he was not going to be the one to tell Lord Elrond.

"Oh no, I am not going to be the one to tell him either." said Elladan when Elrohir glanced at him. "Why don't you do it?"

"Because you are the oldest." Elrohir replied.

"And as the oldest, I automatically get out of saying these things. That responsibility falls to the youngest." Elladan looked to Elrohir, who turned to look at Estel.

"Estel is the youngest."

"And if I am ill, then I cannot tell ada about myself now can I." Aragorn shook his head, and started walking further into the village, Legolas on his heels.

"Then have Legolas do it."

"Oh no, do not bring me into your plans Elladan. I will have no part in telling Lord Elrond that his youngest is injured." Legolas called back over his shoulder as he followed Aragorn around the corner. "As his sons, that duty falls to you and you alone."

Elladan's retort was cut off as the twins rounded the corner and nearly collided with Legolas and Aragorn, both of which had stopped moving a little way beyond the corner.

"Oh for the love of- don't you know better than to..." Elladan trailed off with widening eyes as he saw what was in front of them.

It looked like a still drawing, and all the people of the village were frozen in place at the sight of the elves and the human.

Aragorn looked around the city, taking in the frightened expressions on the peoples faces, and how they all seemed to shy away from them.

"Greeting, we are travellers and heard about the illness sweeping through the villages." Elladan started, moving closer to the people. When they stepped back, Elladan stopped with a sigh. "We mean you no harm, we have knowledge of herb craft and could be of help."

"You are elves," a burly man forced his way through the crowd, "we ain't had no dealings with your kind for years. And we've got no wish to change that." The man who easily only came up to Legolas' waist, strode up and poked Legolas in the legs. The elf looked down with a bemused expression, and quickly veiled it as the man looked up to face him. "Now, leave this place and go back to where-ever you came from. We don't need your help and we never asked for it neither."

Aragorn sighed. It was clear that these people were afraid. But of what?

It could be a fear brought on by the loss of so many of their people, or it could be a fear of the elves. Had this town remained so isolated that they had had no contact with the elven people?

"Why are you afraid of them?" Aragorn asked slowly as he advanced casually towards the crowd. Again, fear showed in their eyes, and they stepped back. "What have the elves ever done to you?"

"It's not what they've done elf, it's what they _haven't _done."

A lone, grating voice spoke out from the crowd. As the elves and the human watched, the crowd parted again and a man strode out with his eyes fixed on Aragorn. Aragorn felt almost amused at being called an elf, and wondered briefly how much he truly looked like his brothers.

The man that poked Legolas in the legs backed away, and stepped back into the crowd.

"What do you mean?" asked Aragorn.

The man was easily in his mid-forties, and his face looked a little too pale for Aragorn's liking. The man puffed out his chest, and strode up to Aragorn. They stood about two meters away from each other now, and Aragorn could easily read the fever in his green eyes.

"This cities' been under attack from those creatures for a long time now. Big and hairy, and they kill our children." The man started shifting threateningly around the small space in front of him, and Aragorn grew worried. For all the man's theatrics, Aragorn knew what the man was referring to.

Wargs.

"They come with their masters and kill all they find. And where have the elves been when this has been happening?" The man turned back around, and walked back up to Aragorn. "Safe and sound in their protected little haven." The man punctuated his last words with several pokes of his finger into Aragorn's chest, and the man had to keep from rolling his eyes. "So do as Miran says, and leave this village. Besides," the man sneered and pointed to the weapons they were all carrying, "they say they've come here to help, and yet they carry weapons. Maybe they aren't here to help at all, maybe they work for the evil ones who control the beasts and are here to steal your loved ones!" The man ended his little rant with a final sweep at the audience, and several of the people gasped and stepped back even further, their frightened eyes darting back and forth between the man and the newcomers.

The elves didn't know whether to find it insulting or funny that someone thought they would ever be a servant of an orc, and started thinking of the best way to get these people to trust them. A lot of the people in the crowd did not look well at all, and the elves didn't want to waste precious time listening to some human who was looking worse as each minute passed.

Aragorn sighed and shook his head. "I don't know where you got those idiotic ideas from but the elves will not hurt you."

"You would say that elf, you are one of them!"

"And I'm not an elf!" Aragorn had had enough of this, and shook his head in frustration.

"You walk like an elf, you look like them over there," the man jerked his thumb at Elladan and Elrohir as he spoke, "and we heard you talking in that fancy tongue before you saw us. If you ain't an elf, then prove it." The man crossed his arms over his chest, and a smug expression crossed his face. He really didn't believe that Aragorn was human.

The man's smug expression faded though when Aragorn scowled and marched right up to him. Weathered hands reached up to grasp at tangled hair, and Aragorn pulled his hair back so everyone could see his ears. The man visibly deflated when all saw the rounded edges to Aragorn's ears.

"You- but... you-" the man spluttered and glanced back at the elves who were watching the scene with barely hidden amusement. Aragorn raised his eyebrow, and let go of his hair. It settled back around his shoulders, and the human stared each person square in the eyes.

"Do you believe me now? You have nothing to fear from me, and you certainly have nothing to fear from the elves." Aragorn grew frustrated as the fear ebbed away slightly, but none made a move towards or away from them, "fine! if you will not trust them, then at least trust me. I am of your kind. If you cannot bring yourselves to accept the elves, then you should have no trouble accepting one of your own."

The green eyed human slowly crept back into the crowds, and the man he called Miran slowly walked up towards Aragorn. "You say you are not an elf, and we believe you." Miran glanced quickly at the elves, "I apologise for my words earlier. What I said was true, we have not had many dealings with the elves, and it is rare that we actually leave the village."

"It is clear that you and your people need some help, we saw the dead as we walked into the village." said Elrohir, "are you the only people who are ill?" the elf asked, glancing at the fevered faces of some of the people in the crowd.

The hearts of the travellers sank when Miran shook his head. The elderly man pointed his hand at a rustic looking building across the street.

"Since the villagers started falling ill we have been taking them all in there. Although we are a larger village than most, we do not have any healers of our own, and so were forced to tend to the ill ourselves. All the herbs we tried are not working, and we have had no choice now but to leave them to die." Miran hung his head in sorrow, an emotion that was reflected on the faces of the humans in the crowd.

"Please sir, I know you do not fully trust us yet, but we have all been trained as healers. Please allow us to help." pleaded Aragorn, "one of your own sought out Lord Elrond, and it was because of his arrival in Imladris that we learned of your plight."

This caught Miran's attention, and he stared openly at the ranger. "You met with Ginyc? Is he alright? We did not wish for him to leave, but he insisted that there was a great healer out there, and that he would bring help back."

Aragorn had to fight to keep looking at the elderly human when Miran turned hope-filled eyes on him. Aragorn did not have the heart to tell Miran that Ginyc had not survived.

Legolas saw Aragorn's struggle, and stepped up next to the young human. Laying a gentle hand on his shoulder, Legolas turned with sorrowful eyes to face Miran. Miran read the sorrow in the elf's eyes, and dropped his head. A young woman in the crowd, fell to the ground with a sob and a girl next to her wrapped her arms around her shaking frame.

"I'm sorry, but Ginyc was too ill for us to save. But perhaps comfort can be found in that his spirit left this world at peace." Legolas closed his eyes briefly, knowing how hollow those words must sound.

Miran shook his head, and turned to face the girl who was talking softly to the sobbing woman. "Laesien, go take Zerameth inside." Laesien nodded, and gently pulled Zerameth up into a supporting grip. Miran turned back to face Aragorn and the elves as Laesien led Zerameth inside.

"What is wrong with her?" asked Aragorn softly, although he thought he might know the answer.

Miran sighed, and ran a weathered hand down his face. "Zerameth and Ginyc were... close. Just before Ginyc fell ill, there was talk of them getting married."

"I'm sorry." Legolas said softly, his eyes downcast.

Miran shook his head, and pointed to the rustic building. "All our efforts have been in vain, with any luck; you will be able to help." Legolas nodded, and motioned to Aragorn to follow him. Elladan and Elrohir were already moving towards the building, and the two friends fell in step behind them.

****

TBC…


	6. Running out of time

****

Sickness

By: Alilacia

Rating: PG-13

Feedback: 

Spoilers: None that I can think of.

Disclaimer:

I do not own the Lord of the Rings, or anything to do with the film or books. That honour goes to Peter Jackson (et all) and J.R.R Tolkien. I have no permission what so ever to use these characters, will not receive any money for this, and am doing this for my own enjoyment. And to get away from doing my college assignments

****

Series:

Mortality

Lessons

Wandering

Learning Curve

Sickness

Summary:

News of a disease spreading from village to village reaches Imladris. Estel, his brothers and Legolas decide to help. But can a human with Númenorian blood survive when all other humans are fading?

****

Mae govannen!

This is the fifth instalment in The Lennath Series. According to the site I found on the internet 'Lennath' is apparently journey's in Sindarin. I apologise if it isn't, my elvish skills are not the best in the world.

So in English it is basically 'The Journey's Series'. I decided to call it The Journey's Series, because that is basically what all the stories are about: Legolas' and Aragorn's journey's though life, and the paths it takes them on.

This is the sixth chapter of Sickness, and I hope you all enjoy it.

First I am going to make it clear that this is a NON-SLASH, so you won't be finding any relationship between Legolas and Aragorn that is any closer than brothers. I'm sorry if you don't like that, but I'm not going to make it any different.

I've decided to take a leaf out of Cassia and Siobhan's book and put all the answers to the reviews before the story rather than after it as I have done in previous chapters. If anyone does not want to read them simply bypass all the bold print. And unless you want to read them, they are quite long. The story will start though when you skip past all the bold print :sweatdrops:

:grins: the bickering between the twins cracks me up as well. I had such fun writing that bit

Great. So between the two of us we have overly-happy wargs and lazy wargs. Is the screening process going downhill lately, 'coz all the wargs I see are nothing like the ferocious ones that helped pitch Aragorn off the cliff in TTT. :ponders:

I have not read the Silmarillion, or any of the other history/information books published regarding the Lord of the Rings. So I apologise if there are any mistakes in these stories. Feel free to let me know if there are. I am learning new things each day, and I owe quite a few people major thanks for some of that information.

This story isn't actually beta'd (in fact none of them have been so far) so there are probably quite a few mistakes in them.

Namárië nin mellyn

Alilacia

Sickness

Deft fingers started combing through the herbs, and Aragorn held some of them up to the light streaming in through the open window. The twins and Legolas were in another part of the building, tending to the most recent sick. It was rare that Aragorn saw them for more than five minutes as they all worked relentlessly to save these people. So many had lost their lives, and Aragorn promised to himself that he would not be loosing any more.

When they had set out from Imladris, all four of them had taken as many herbs as they could carry. Linden Flower, White Willow, and Aloe being the three they deemed most important. Odd assorted herbs were thrown in as well, and Aragorn prayed that they would work.

Luck it appeared, was on their side, and the people seemed to take very well to the herbs. Soon many of them were looking much better, and it looked as though the village would heal.

Aragorn didn't draw on the hope this gave, for in his mind he could not shake the memory that Ginyc had been doing well at first, and he had still lost his life.

The sight of Zerameth walking past the open door made Aragorn tense his fists, and he returned to what he was doing. It had taken a while for Aragorn to get Zerameth to open up, the news of her fiancées death had made her push away everybody; even Laesien could not bring her out of it. When Aragorn had finally gotten past the walls the news had raised around her mind, the ranger discovered Zerameth to be a very nice women. If a little too quickly to depress.

Introductions had been made soon after they had been shown into the rustic building, and Aragorn discovered that this disease had suddenly appeared one day, and had hit hard and fast.

The ranger looked up as Legolas walked into the room. The elf's eyes were saddened by the vast amounts of dead that had been building up since they arrived, and the human shook his head. He was only just dealing with it himself, so he did not know what he could say to his friend.

Hours drifted by as the pair worked in silence. Neither had been given a chance to speak as more ill were being brought in. Soon, they were going to run out of beds.

Legolas frowned as he saw Aragorn grip his head. Although Aragorn was sure that no-one was watching, Legolas had caught him gripping his head like that more than once in the past hour. He had noticed similar behaviour when Aragorn had been ill in Mirkwood. Although Aragorn had been deeply unconscious and burning with fever by that time, the elf had observed that Aragorn pressed his hand against his temples in much the same fashion as he was doing now.

And he was not the only one to notice. Elladan and Elrohir both had noticed the odd behaviour of their brother, and when they carried the next sick man in, both pulled Aragorn aside.

"Are you alright Estel?" Elladan asked softly in elvish.

"And don't tell us that you are fine." Elrohir frowned and cut Aragorn off as the human opened his mouth to speak. "We have all seen the way that your skin has paled, and you are fatigued." Elrohir continued with a close glance into Aragorn's eyes.

"I am fine Elrohir. You need not worry. I do not feel ill, and I agree that I am fatigued. But that is only because I have been working hard to help these people here." The three elves frowned, but nodded reluctantly. Although they feared for Aragorn, they had no choice but to accept his words. Perhaps Aragorn was right, and he had simply been working too hard.

"Alright Estel, but you must promise us that you will retire early tonight and not work throughout the night as you have been doing this past week." Elladan crossed his arms over his chest, his stubborn expression mirrored in Elrohir and Legolas' faces.

"We will not be taking no for an answer Estel." finished Legolas softly.

The human blinked the sleep out of his eyes, and stretched his muscles. At the bidding of his brothers and his friend, Aragorn had retired to bed early and had slept fitfully all through the night.

Aragorn felt refreshed, although a headache still lingered around his temples. Aragorn sighed and massaged them lightly. It did not feel that bad, and he did not see any need to inform his brothers or Legolas about it. Chances are that this was just his body's way of letting him know that it wasn't happy that he had pushed himself hard this past week.

The sun seemed unnaturally bright to his eyes, and the ranger winced as the light made the dull pounding in his head worse. The ache spread from his temples across his forehead, and Aragorn massaged his forehead briefly. His hands fell to his side just as there was a knock on the door.

Aragorn gripped the handle, and was just about to open it when a soft voice spoke from the other side.

"Estel, are you awake?"

Aragorn recognised the voice to be Legolas, and slowly pulled the door open.

Legolas tilted his head as the door slowly swung open. He frowned when he saw Aragorn standing there, and decided not to say anything. Aragorn looked a little too pale for his liking, and Legolas promised himself that he was going to keep a very close eye on him.

Aragorn frowned and pulled out some of the White Willow. While most results were seen in a day, most of the people here took around a week or more to heal. And it had been just over two weeks since they walked into this village.

Initially, Aragorn had been shocked at the amount of sick people there were. The ranger sighed and placed his pack onto the wooden table. For all the death he had witnessed in his life, it always seemed to be ten times worse when it was his own people. For Aragorn, seeing his own race dying around him was a bitter reminder of the shadow that mortality cast over him. Death was constantly watching, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Aragorn was snapped out of his morbid thoughts of a low moan from the bed across the room. Legolas had accompanied him to one of many rooms set aside for the sick that morning, before leaving to see who else might need help. Aragorn had noticed Legolas had been watching him very closely, and shook his head. Aside from a headache he was feeling fine. He didn't like that Legolas was watching him as though the elf expected him to keel over any second.

As Aragorn crossed the room, a feeling of momentary light headedness swam over him, and he stumbled slightly on his feet. His hands curled around the edge of the wooden table, and the human rested back against it until his vision cleared.

Aragorn shook his head quickly from side to side, and pushed himself away from the table. The ranger ignored the fact that he was feeling a little weaker than usual, and stepped up next to the moaning man on the bed. The flushed visage of the man worried Aragorn and he got to work.

The room was full, and many beds had been brought in from all over the town. And many people were lying on them.

The man that Aragorn was leaning over was pale, and his features were drawn. Odd spots of fever flushed his skin over his cheeks and neck, and his hands gripped the bed in a shaking grasp where they lay.

Another person was brought in as Aragorn dipped the rag in his hands into the bowl of warming water by his side, and rested it on the forehead gently.

Aragorn looked up to see Legolas laying the person on the bed, and shook his head. Things had only gotten worse if anything since they had arrived, and many people were dying around them.

Perspiration beaded along his brow as he worked, and Aragorn paused for a moment as a wave of dizziness passed over him. His hands gripped the side of the bed tightly, and he quickly got back one with his work, shaking off the dizziness so as not to worry his friend.

As Aragorn reached over to take the bowl of water, the world suddenly tilted into a frightening spin. His hands slipped, and the bowl of water fell to the ground with a clatter.

Legolas' head snapped up at the noise, and his eyes widened as he watched his friend sway dangerously in the air.

It took a matter of seconds for Legolas to cross the room, and he got there just as Aragorn's legs crumpled out from under him.

"Strider!" Legolas stared into his friends pale face with growing worry. "Elladan! Elrohir!"

"Estel!"

Elladan stopped in the door as Elrohir cried out, and couldn't move at the sight of his youngest brother lying there on the ground. His face was flushed, and sweat beaded along his brow. Elladan feared he knew what was wrong, and desperately hoped he was wrong.

"Elladan!" Elrohir's voice snapped him out of his stupor, and the elf blinked. "Don't just stand there, help Estel!"

Elladan quickly knelt down next to his brother, and gently lifted up the human's eyelids. He knew that Elrohir's words were born of worry for Estel, and knew better than to be hurt by them. Elrond had said much the same sometimes, when Estel had been hurt before.

Elladan felt his heart sink as he saw that Estel's pupils were extremely dilated in the light. Beside him, both Elrohir and Legolas hung their heads, because they knew what it meant. They had been fools to think that Estel would somehow be immune...

Legolas stood from his position next to his friend. He was not going to let Estel die, and he knew that the twins would not either. Despite the fact that they came here to help the people of the village, Legolas was willing to use each and every one of these herbs if it meant that they could save Estel.

His keen eyes picked out the Aloe and the White Willow, and he handed them to Elladan. Elladan nodded, and asked if someone could get some water. Elrohir nodded, and went to get some water. While Elladan was starting to crush the herbs, Legolas leant down and started talking softly into Aragorn's ear.

His words were light, and Legolas did not know if Aragorn could hear him. The softly spoken elven words could not be refused, and they gently penetrated the rangers groggy mind. Through the haze of his illness, the words created a window, allowing the human to return to the world around them. His senses started to return to him, and he wished he could move, or even speak, so he could assure his brothers and his friend that he was alright.

The human blinked, and Elladan smiled down at him warmly. "Do not worry Estel, you will be fine." The elder twin smiled gently as Legolas gently let his hand rest on Aragorn's cheek, drawing the rangers attention away. The elf rested his finger on Aragorn's lips as he tried to speak.

"Just rest Aragorn. You will be better before you know it my friend." Legolas glanced up as Elladan started to add the herbs to the water that Elrohir had just returned with. "Just hang on Estel."

Elladan shook the mug one more time, and glanced down at his brother. It had not been easy to get Estel to take any kind of medicine as a child, so Elladan did not see how he was going to get him to do it now.

Elladan opened his mouth, and was just about to ask Estel if he would take the water, when a loud, frantic voice echoed from outside.

"Master Elladan, Master Elrohir, Master Legolas, Strider, come quickly!" the elves recognised the voice to be that of Miran, one of the few remaining healthy humans in this village. "A lot of people in one of the houses have just fallen ill!"

Elladan sighed and handed the mug to Legolas, pushing the elven prince down as he tried to rise. "Listen to me Legolas. Estel has not liked to take medicine since he was a child. Try to make him take it. Elrohir and I must see if we can help these people."

Legolas frowned but took the mug. "Why don't you stay here with Estel? You are his brothers."

Elladan sighed, and Elrohir spoke for him. "It is not that we do not wish to stay here with Estel. But we did promise to help these people. Estel will always come first for us, but he would not want us to leave these people to die while we tended to him. Please Legolas, help Estel."

Legolas nodded, and glanced down at the ranger whose eyes had slipped shut. Legolas did not know who much of that Aragorn had heard. Elrohir and Elladan looked relieved, and nodded their thanks. Legolas gripped the mug in his hands, and wondered just how he was going to convince Estel to take this if his brothers could not.

Aragorn opened his eyes slowly as he felt a hand start to shake his shoulders. His vision cleared enough for him to see Legolas leaning over him with concern shining in his blue eyes.

"How do you feel Estel?" asked Legolas softly.

Aragorn frowned as he thought about this. "I feel alright."

Legolas laughed softly and shook his head. If there was something he knew about Aragorn, it was that he always downplayed his injuries. Elladan and Elrohir had informed him of this before they had set out, and Legolas had not thought them to be lying. The elf had already found out just how stubborn Aragorn was.

"Are you thirsty?"

Aragorn nodded slightly, and watched as Legolas stepped up from his side. Legolas walked over to the wooden table, and pretended to pull a mug from just in front of him. The elf turned back to the ranger, and knelt down next to him again.

"Drink this."

Aragorn allowed himself to be gently lifted from his place on the ground, and started to lean towards the rim of the mug. As his mouth neared the rim, his nose started to smell something familiar. Aragorn frowned and weakly raised his hands to push the mug away. Legolas was not expecting it, and so Aragorn easily pushed the mug a little ways away from his mouth. Legolas frowned and switched the mug into his left hand. With his right he easily grabbed the rangers wrists, and gently pressed them down onto his chest. "I am not going to take no for an answer Estel. You are ill, and I will not see you die before your time." The elf pressed the mug closer and leaned in, his words falling to a whisper. "If you persist in being stubborn human, I will have to take extreme methods to get you to drink this." Despite his weakened state, Aragorn felt a little amused by this, and raised his eyebrow. "Shall I knock you out, and make your headache worse? or shall I take you out to the rest of the people? I'm sure that one of them would love to try and make you drink it, if not find it amusing to see a ranger subdued so easily."

Aragorn frowned at the whispered elven words, and looked Legolas in the eyes. The ranger could see that Legolas was deadly serious, and if there was one thing that Aragorn had learnt about his friend, it was that Legolas did not lie. Legolas had every intention of going through with his threat if he didn't comply.

With the weary sigh, the ranger nodded. Legolas felt relief run through him, and he let go of Aragorn's wrist. Using his free hand the elf cradled Aragorn's head in his grip. As the rim of the mug came to rest against the human's lips, Aragorn's hand came up to grip at Legolas' arm, before slowly slackening as the drugs took hold, and his eyes slipped shut.

Legolas felt Aragorn go limp in his grip, and panic spread through him for a moment. His fingers pressed down on Aragorn's neck and he breathed a sigh of relief as a pulse beat sluggishly under his fingers. Legolas placed the mug back up onto the table and shook his head. He had not noticed Elladan putting any sleeping herbs in that drink.

The elf easily lifted Aragorn into his grip, and carried him over to one of the spare beds. Legolas brushed a stray piece of hair out of the rangers eyes, and pulled a chair over to the bed. Unless it was an emergency, there was no way that he was leaving Aragorn alone.

Elladan walked back down the hallway. As he neared the room where Estel and Legolas were, he ran a hand down his face. Miran hadn't been joking when he said that a lot of people had fallen ill. It had taken many hours, but they were stabilized now. Zerameth had been among them, and Laesien looked to be getting worse with each passing minute.

The elder twin sighed, and turned into the open doorway. A smile pressed at his lips as he saw Legolas' slumped form. The Mirkwood prince had fallen asleep, and was slumped over the arm of the chair. Elladan was loath to wake him, and so he gently lifted the chair and placed it in the corner. Aside from Legolas shifting his position, the elf showed no sign of waking.

"I'm glad that that's over." Elrohir said as he walked in the room. Elladan glared at him, and told him to be quiet. Elrohir looked to the corner and saw that Legolas was still asleep in the chair. A sheepish expression crossed his face, and he nodded. Treading on light feet, the youngest twin stepped up next to his brother. "How is Estel doing?"

"I know not. I have only just arrived. But the colour of his face is not so pale as before. It appears as though he is improving." Elrohir breathed out a sigh of relief, and glanced at his brother.

"Thank Elbereth. Estel is too young to die yet."

"Despite Estel's best efforts you mean." Elladan shook his head, and let his hand rest on Estel's forehead. He withdrew his hand with a quiet sigh. "We can only hope that Estel's westernesse lineage will help him fight this illness."

Legolas started to stir as hushed voices seeped into the haze sleep had created over his mind. The elf recognised them to be Elladan and Elrohir and allowed the glazed look to disappear from his eyes.

The elven prince stretched his sore muscles, cramped from sleeping in a awkward position for a few hours, and noticed that he had been moved away from the bed. Legolas did not know how much time had passed as he could not remember when he had fallen asleep.

Legolas quietly stood from the chair, and moved to stand next to the twins. Elrohir noticed him first, and laid a hand on his shoulder. Elladan was checking Aragorn over again, and it lightened Legolas' heart to see that Strider was looking better. Not out of the woods yet, but definitely looking better.

"Aragorn drifted to sleep shortly after he drank the herb-infused water." Legolas said softly as Elladan straightened. "I did not notice you put any sleeping herbs in the liquid." Elladan turned to look at Legolas, an almost amused expression on his face.

"So you got him to drink it then. Someday you are going to have to tell me just how you did that Legolas." Elladan looked back down to his youngest brother. "I used the herb that goes in all of our sleeping draughts. It is known in the common tongue as Linden Flower. There are many varieties of the flower, but the one that grows near Imladris is pale yellow in colour. It had bright green leaves and grow near the Bruinen. It is a natural sedative. A very powerful one at that. The wood from the Linden trees are also used to carve some of the carvings you've probably seen around Imladris."

"It is usually only used by elves or some rangers, because the plant is regarded with a lot of superstition by the race of men." Elrohir continued, "and the tree is mentioned in some of the long forgotten legends."

"I hope that the herb will keep Estel out for a while," Elladan muttered, brushing Aragorn's dark locks out of his face, "this herb has been used on Estel before, and there is every chance that his body could develop an immunity to it."

Legolas reached for the water bowl by his side. He hadn't wanted to leave Estel's side, but the vast number of sick could not be ignored.

A shaking hand gripped his and pulled him out of his thoughts. Firian was looking up at him with fever glazed eyes. Although this was the man that had spoken badly to them before when they had first entered the town, Legolas could not bring himself to deny anyone aid. Even if he had taken an automatic dislike to the man from the moment he had seen him.

"Sssh," Legolas soothed, gently pulling his hand out of the human's damp grip, "you will be fine."

It was really worrying to the elf that Firian had been improving just like everyone else. But after the fourth day, the fever had suddenly spiked, sending the man into a fit of delirium that no-one could snap him out of. Hallucinations seemed to hit all of the sick, and Legolas feared for Aragorn. Being sick was bad enough, but to see things that were not really there...

A low tortured moan echoed down the corridor. The elf dimly heard Elladan shouting to Elrohir to hold the person down. Legolas felt tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. Aragorn had become very dear to him in the short time that he had known him. Legolas never wanted to see Estel fighting at invisible foes, and calling out in terror like he had heard some of the men here do.

Legolas sighed and was just about to turn his attention to the man lying on the bed next to him, when a scream reached Legolas' ears. And it tore at Legolas' heart.

"Estel!"

"Stay down Estel!"

Legolas was already out of the door, the twins' panicked shouted echoing in his ears.

Wizened hands smoothed out crinkled pages, and pulled the book closer.

The heavy tome was gently looked through, and Elrond's brow creased in confusion and worry. Ever since his sons and Legolas had left Rivendell, something had been tugging at his mind. The elven lord had been working in the library, looking for something, anything, that might get rid of this feeling in his mind.

What was most disconcerting to the elven lord was that he was sure he had heard of the symptoms somewhere before. But, despite how many times the elven lord tried to remember where, the answer never came to him.

That had been earlier in the day when the sun was high in the sky, and now it was starting to darken, making way for the night.

Fatigued grey eyes scrolled over neat elvish text, and Elrond sighed as he reached the end of the last page. He gently placed the worn book to the side, and picked out a lighter one.

He turned over the front cover and started to read.

Most of the pages in here were blank, but lots of the ones in the beginning were covered in westron cursive print. It appeared to be a journal, and Elrond was about to close it and start looking through another one when something caught his gaze.

There was a single paragraph with a vague description of the disease the man had been infected with. Thankfully the writer went into much more detail in the next paragraph, and Elrond recognised the scene described by the author.

The words spoke of a sudden illness that took out many of the villagers. The person writing this appeared to be some sort of healer, and had noted that this disease was passed by unknown things on the air. Although they did not know what these things were, the writer said that the symptoms presented themselves within three to four days, and signs were seen immediately. The disease immediately got worse from there, and as time went by so did the severity of the symptoms. It appeared as though they had chosen rightly to treat the disease with Aloe and White Willow.

Elrond's heart sank as he read the next entry.

__

These times have been dark, and there doesn't seem to be any hope left.

All manner of herbs have been tried. Aloe ... Willow have been tried, and these were the most successful. However, it was noted that these herbs only fight the disease short term, to ensure the stopping of the illness required herbs which we do not have.

Using White Willow and Aloe only will alleviate the symptoms for a while, and then they come back worse than before. I have asked some of the few remaining healers to travel out and find something that can be used to help few that are still alive.

Without further aid, an infected individual only has two days roughly to live.

January 25th

There are very few of us left now.

But a faint glimmer of hope has been found.

One of the healers came back with a number of herbs that we have not tried yet. One of them actually worked, and the people we administered it to appear to be improving. All we know about the herb other than its healing properties is that it is called Cat's Claw.

The entry was left off here, and there was nothing else after this. Nothing to say if the herb had actually worked. Despite himself, Elrond was encouraged by the words. There was a cure for this disease.

The half-elf looked out of the window, and his gaze fell in the direction of Ettenmóras. Deep in his heart, Elrond hoped that his sons and Legolas would be able to figure out all of this before it was too late.

****

TBC…


	7. Cuil úbrona ui Life does not last foreve...

****

Sickness

By: Alilacia

Rating: PG-13

Feedback: or 

Spoilers: None that I can think of.

Disclaimer:

I do not own the Lord of the Rings, or anything to do with the film or books. That honour goes to Peter Jackson (et all) and J.R.R Tolkien. I have no permission what so ever to use these characters, will not receive any money for this, and am doing this for my own enjoyment. And to get away from doing my college assignments

****

Series:

Mortality

Lessons

Wandering

Learning Curve

Sickness

Summary:

News of a disease spreading from village to village reaches Imladris. Estel, his brothers and Legolas decide to help. But can a human with Númenorian blood survive when all other humans are fading?

****

Mae govannen!

This is the fifth instalment in The Lennath Series. According to the site I found on the internet 'Lennath' is apparently journey's in Sindarin. I apologise if it isn't, my elvish skills are not the best in the world.

So in English it is basically 'The Journey's Series'. I decided to call it The Journey's Series, because that is basically what all the stories are about: Legolas' and Aragorn's journey's though life, and the paths it takes them on.

This is the seventh chapter of Sickness, and I hope you all enjoy it.

First I am going to make it clear that this is a NON-SLASH, so you won't be finding any relationship between Legolas and Aragorn that is any closer than brothers. I'm sorry if you don't like that, but I'm not going to make it any different.

I've decided to take a leaf out of Cassia and Siobhan's book and put all the answers to the reviews before the story rather than after it as I have done in previous chapters. If anyone does not want to read them simply bypass all the bold print. And unless you want to read them, they are quite long. The story will start though when you skip past all the bold print :sweatdrops:

Ooo, baby sitting. I feel for you. I hope that the kid(s) you were looking after were easier than it was for me to look after my step brother. I had to console Callum and try to get him to stop crying because he was convinced that there was something missing from the end of his Thomas The Tank Engine video. I brought him downstairs, and he fell asleep in my arms after a while. For someone who is such a chipmunk on a sugar rush when he is awake, he's so sweet when he is asleep. ;

:chuckles: your review wasn't strange at all. Okay, so maybe it was a little bit, but I like strange reviews. They always make me laugh without fail.

I love the Matrix! I'm thinking of going to see the sequel, but I have no money, so I'll wait until I get a job or something. With my luck in getting them, I'll be waiting for a while. 

Kill Estel? Aside from annoying all of you to no end, he's kinda needed for the Quest. Can't have a series detailing his life before the Quest only to kill him off. Or can I………::ponders: lol ;-p

And……… :winces: I apologise in advance for the cliffie :plans escape route and place to hide until things die down…:

I have not read the Silmarillion, or any of the other history/information books published regarding the Lord of the Rings. So I apologise if there are any mistakes in these stories. Feel free to let me know if there are. I am learning new things each day, and I owe quite a few people major thanks for some of that information.

This story isn't actually beta'd (in fact none of them have been so far) so there are probably quite a few mistakes in them.

Namárië nin mellyn

Alilacia

Sickness

****

Chapter 7 - Cuil ú-brona ui (Life does not last forever)

Legolas tensed his muscles, and gritted his teeth as Aragorn bucked underneath them. Elrohir was holding down Estel on his left side, and Elladan was trying to get Estel to calm down.

Aragorn's eyes were open, but was not really seeing anything as he tried to shake the strong grip of his brother and Legolas. The look in his eyes shocked Legolas to the core, and Elladan stepped in next to Legolas to help in restraining their brother.

"Estel! We are trying to help you!"

"Please, calm down!" cried Elrohir from the other side of the bed.

From the other side of the room, a keening cry spilled from the mouths of one of people lying in the corner, and Elladan quickly moved to press this person down onto the bed.

Legolas felt tears come to his eyes, and pressed down harder. As soon as he had run in through the door, he had seen Elrohir trying to restrain Aragorn while Elladan prepared something to knock him out. As soon as Elladan had gotten close enough though, Aragorn had pulled out of Elrohir's grip and tried to attack Elladan. The elf hadn't been able to get out of the way fast enough, and now a bruise darkened his cheekbone. Then, Legolas had stepped in. Aragorn had immediately tried to attack him, and Legolas had been forced to restrain his friend.

Aragorn had quieted down somewhat, but he still didn't accept the restraining hands that held him down. Legolas tried to lean down and whisper calming words into Aragorn's ears, but was forced to pull back when Aragorn tried to hit him.

Distraught looks were visible in the light of their eyes as they watched their friend and brother fight against their holds. Suddenly Aragorn went limp in their grasp, and Legolas' hand shot out to the human's neck. Time seemed to still as the elf could feel nothing pulsing under his fingertips.

A breath spilled past Legolas' lips as the faint beat of life thrummed under his fingers. Elladan and Elrohir sagged in relief as Legolas nodded. Their hearts were thundering quickly in their chests, and Elrohir slumped into one of the chairs by the bed.

None knew what to say after that. And they could not think of anything to help to help these people. All the humans in this village were now under the effects of the disease, and the elves were the only people left who were walking under their own power.

The last to fall ill had been Miran, and the disease had tightened its hold just as the sun had started to rise into the sky.

The thoughts of the three elves in the room were split on Estel and the people of this village. But they always came back to Estel.

For all the herb-craft knowledge that the twins possessed, it was doing nothing to help the people from this village. The elves watched with aggrieved eyes as Aragorn slowly slipped further and further away from them.

Legolas sighed and turned away. Although Legolas dearly wanted to help his friend, he couldn't sit here and watch Aragorn die. He needed some air. He needed the stars.

Wordlessly, the elf prince stepped away from the bed where his friend lay, and walked out of the door. Elrohir stood as if to follow Legolas, but Elladan laid a restraining hand on his arm, and forced him back into the chair. His eyes telling Elrohir to let Legolas go.

The blond-haired elf walked swiftly out of the building, his thoughts jumbled. Images of his friend thrashing on the bed flashed before his eyes, the elf raised his eyes to the sky.

The silence that hung in the air was felt all too keenly by the elven prince, and he walked back to sit on the worn steps to the building he had just walked out of.

He could not ever remember feeling this helpless. Legolas was frustrated beyond measure, and the nagging thought that he should be remembering something continued to play at his mind.

Something important.

As Legolas continued to stare at the clouds a peculiar image came to him. In his minds eye he was back in his fathers library. He saw his hands reach up to get a heavy looking book, and pull it down. Legolas didn't know why he was remembering this now, but he didn't see any harm in letting it play out.

Small hands pulled the hefty tome onto a table and opened up the book. It was then that the image of the herb on the page started to blur and Legolas shook his head in frustration. If the elf was remembering the right time, then this was back when he was much younger.

Then, Legolas had not yet been allowed to use a bow and arrow, and had instead immersed himself in the healing arts. But this was only because his teachers told him that he had to, as did his father. The only problem was that Legolas hadn't really wanted to become a healer, and so had only listened half-heartedly to what he had been told.

Legolas smiled slightly as he forced the picture to sharpen. Legolas supposed that he couldn't properly remember what was written with the picture because he hadn't really wanted to learn it. But, Legolas had a photographic memory, and this helped him now as he coaxed the picture back into his mind.

Also the burning desire to help his friend fuelled Legolas' efforts, and the picture sharpened in his mind.

The last thing to come into focus was the picture of the herb, and Legolas frowned, struggling to remember what its purpose was. The elf closed his eyes in an effort to see the picture more clearly, and focussed his attention on the slightly blurred writing under the drawing.

Slowly, bit by bit, the writing cleared, and Legolas was pleased to be able to read what it said.

__

Cat's Claw

A herb that is found growing in amongst trees, and in elevated terrain. The herb is named as such because of the small thorns at the base of the leaves.

Use caution: use only the inner bark and the root when using this herb in a medicinal manner.

The main properties of this herb are strengthening of the immune system, and helping the body to fight off infections.

Hope blossomed in Legolas' eyes as he called up the drawing of the herb again and memorised it. This herb should be able to save everyone.

Legolas hope sank slightly as he remembered that the only place he had found the herb was in Mirkwood, and that was too far away for him to get to in time. The elf also remembered that the herb favoured hilly conditions. Legolas didn't know if the herb grew around here, but this was the best chance that the people had. And the best chance that Aragorn had.

With the image of the herb in his head, the elf stood and headed back into the temporary infirmary.

Elladan and Elrohir looked up as Legolas stormed into the room. The elven prince didn't say anything for a while, just paced back and forth across the room.

Elladan raised an eyebrow in amusement as Elrohir shook his head, both watching the elf prince walk from corner to corner.

"Sit down Legolas, before you wear a groove in the floor." said Elladan with a small smile.

"I know how to heal these people." The words came out in a rush, and Legolas ran a hand over his face before continuing. "I remembered something from when I was a child, something I read in one of my fathers books." The twins exchanged a glance, and turned to face Legolas, "we had a lot of books on herbs and healing aids because of the spiders in the woods. This book mentioned something about a herb called Cat's Claw. I remember that there is a lot of it in Mirkwood, but I don't know about around here. I think I know where I could find it here though. If I could find it here." Legolas finished and turned to look at the twins. Twin expressions of hope were on their faces, and both went to rise out of their seats. Elladan opened his mouth to speak when a gravelly voice spoke up from one of the beds.

"Did I hear you mention Cat's Claw?"

The elves turned to face the man as he coughed. Legolas stepped up next to him, and poured a glass of water from the tumbler on the table. "Yes I did. Would you know where I could find some?"

"I'm a gardener here," the man rasped as Legolas pulled the glass away from his lips, "I go looking for herbs to grow. Most of 'em are found in yonder hills." The man coughed again and weakly pointed in a northwards direction. "But it's rare, even for 'round 'ere. You might not find it."

Legolas nodded slightly and thought over the mans words. The elf remembered seeing a large group of hills a few miles away, and those conditions looked near enough to what Cat's Claw favoured. "I'm going to go out there anyway, I'm going to try those hills I saw before we entered here." Legolas nodded again, in agreement of his idea, and started to head out of the door.

"Legolas..." the elf turned back around at Elladan's voice. "Be careful..."

"And hurry back." Added Elrohir.

Legolas nodded and offered a small smile, before turning and running out of the door.

Swift feet made light work of the rough terrain, and Legolas ran faster. Legolas was heading deep into the Ettenmoors, searching for some Cat's Claw. But the fact that the Ettenmoors are very large was working against the elven prince, and his eyes quickly scanned the ground as he ran. Legolas knew that he had until the sun started to set to find this herb and get back to the village. This knowledge fuelled his steps and his determination. He was not going to let Aragorn die.

And with an hours walking time back to the village, he was going to have to hurry.

Legolas grew more anxious as the time slipped by, and he realised that he only had about an hour and a half before the sun would reach the ground. Legolas had not yet found any of the herb, and he sighed. The elf stopped, and turned in a circle. Running to find it obviously wasn't working, and so the elf tried something else. The elf took a deep breath, and despite the drumming of his heart, the prince of Mirkwood closed his eyes. His senses seemed more heightened that usual when his eyes slipped shut, and the wind rattled loudly in his ears. His nose picked up each and every blade of grass, and the elf slowly moved forward, allowing his senses to guide him. As he walked Legolas picked up a scent he hadn't before. Pausing to smell it more closely, the elven prince turned slightly to the left and knelt down a few feet later.

His hand gently fell down, and his eyes opened. His fingers curled gently around the white mottled leaves, and the prince smiled. The prince pinched the herb at the base, and gathered it into his left hand. His eyes spied another bush about a meter away, and Legolas knelt next to it. Working swiftly, he started to pick all the Cat's Claw he could. Only moving away to find some more when he realised that this would not be enough to treat all the people in the village.

Back in Ettenmóras, things were taking a turn for the worst. Each and every person in the room was showing the same thing, only with varying degrees of intensity. The fits were getting worse, and more than one person had to be restrained as they thrashed in their beds.

The twins were constantly moving, each travelling to someone else as a fit took hold of their bodies.

In the corner, Elrohir was holding down the man that had helped them earlier, but had to move to another bed as someone else started to fit.

Elladan could not help his brother, because he was having trouble of his own. His strong hands were wrapped around Aragorn's forearms, and the corded strength in them was trying to push Elladan off.

Although Elladan was an elf, and was stronger than most humans, Aragorn too was stronger than most, and this helped the ranger in his delirious state.

As Elladan tensed his muscles and pressed Estel further down onto the bed, he prayed for Legolas to hurry.

Deft fingers plucked at the last sprig of cat's claw, and Legolas smiled. There was lots of the herb around, and they looked to be in good condition. The elf gathered all that he had collected together, and gently placed them into his pack.

With a glance into the sky, the elf quickly stood and started to leave.

A shudder passed down his spine, and Legolas stopped cold. He was constantly looking around him to find out what he caused him to stop. It was when an unnatural sound reached his ears that Legolas knew why. Legolas closed his eyes briefly and glanced back at the town. Orcs and wargs would soon be upon him.

Making up his mind, the elf secured his pack onto his shoulder and started running.

Legolas cursed as one of the wargs caught his scent, and growled into the air. The orcs that were holding them jeered as one, and Legolas heard and felt their feet running after him. Muttering a few choice dwarvish curses under his breath, the elf picked up his speed.

As the elf cleared one of the hills, the warg neared his position and jumped for his neck. Legolas heard the wargs path through the air, and neatly turned, his hands reaching for his daggers. A groan nearly escaped his lips as his hands met air, and Legolas realised that in his haste to leave, he had left all his weapons behind.

The furry body of the warg hit the elven prince hard and forced him to the ground. Legolas noticed that this was giving the other orcs and wargs time to get closer, but at that time he was more preoccupied with keeping the snarling jaws away from his face. Legolas growled under his breath, and tensed his feet on the ground. Forcing all his strength into his arms, the elf gripped the wargs head more tightly and threw the warg quickly away.

It landed with a smack into an orc, and both fell back a few yards. The leash of the warg that he was holding fell out of his grip and darted straight for Legolas. Legolas forced himself not to panic, and ran straight for the fallen orc. The path he was running would lead him straight to the snapping jaws of the warg, but Legolas focussed on the orc that was trying to rise from the ground.

The other orcs started jeering and shouting again, and with a guttural cry they all ran for the elf. But Legolas had reached the fallen orc, and wrenched the broadsword out of the evil grip. Wasting no time, the elf thrust his hands next to his ribs, and heard the crunch and cry of pain as the orcish broadsword impaled the warg as it leapt to attack.

He then made quick work of the orc that was still trying to rise to his feet, and turned to face the masses. Legolas noted that there were too many of them to take on by himself, but then again, it wasn't as though he had any choice in the matter.

Even armed with only an orcish broadsword in hand, the elven warrior was a formidable opponent. His blond hair whipped around him as he spun, parried and slashed at his opponents. The elf did not relish in the cries of pain, and tuned out the cries as the sword easily cut through bone and flesh. Detached eyes watched body after body fall to the ground, and as the numbers started to thin, Legolas started to run again for the town.

The sword easily stopped any of the orcs or wargs that tried to follow him, and Legolas was forced to impale one through the snout. Small, fine slashes bled on Legolas' arms, but he ignored this as the placement of the sun caught his eyes. The sun was nearly setting. Pressing himself harder, the elf hoped he wasn't out of time.

Elrohir glanced down at his mortal brother, and tightened his grip. Right now, Elrohir didn't know what he could do for his brother, but he held on to his hand with all the strength he could muster. It was like the elf thought that he could keep Estel here with his touch alone.

Elladan paced the path that Legolas had walked before, and occasionally glanced out of the window. As the sun had gotten lower and lower in the sky, Elladan had gotten more worried, and had taken to pacing the room.

Both heads snapped up as a figure suddenly ran into the room, and they were overjoyed to see that it was Legolas.

The elven prince was breathing heavily, and various cuts adorned his arms. "I ran into a little orc trouble," he told them breathlessly as he walked quickly into the room. "I hope I wasn't too late." Both twins saw the orcish weapon held in Legolas' grip, and decided not to ask.

Elrohir assured him that he wasn't while Elladan moved to Legolas side. Relief swamped both of the twins faces as Legolas reached over to his pack and pulled out a large supply of cat's claw.

It was a little crushed, but otherwise still intact.

Elladan saw that Legolas was starting to pull the roots of the plant away, and started to do the same when Legolas handed him some of the plant. Elladan paused only once to start some water boiling. There was a small grate in the corner of the room, and while Legolas had been gone, Elladan had gone out to find some wood for it.

While Elladan and Legolas started working quickly to make a tea from the herb, Elrohir leant down to whisper into Estel's ear. Words of encouragement died on his tongue as his face paled. His breath failed him as he realised that Estel's chest was still.

He was not breathing.

****

TBC…


	8. Breath of Life

****

Sickness

By: Alilacia

Rating: PG-13

Feedback: or 

Spoilers: None that I can think of.

Disclaimer:

I do not own the Lord of the Rings, or anything to do with the film or books. That honour goes to Peter Jackson (et all) and J.R.R Tolkien. I have no permission what so ever to use these characters, will not receive any money for this, and am doing this for my own enjoyment. And to get away from doing my college assignments

****

Series:

Mortality

Lessons

Wandering

Learning Curve

Sickness

Summary:

News of a disease spreading from village to village reaches Imladris. Estel, his brothers and Legolas decide to help. But can a human with Númenorian blood survive when all other humans are fading?

****

Mae govannen!

This is the fifth instalment in The Lennath Series. According to the site I found on the internet 'Lennath' is apparently journey's in Sindarin. I apologise if it isn't, my elvish skills are not the best in the world.

So in English it is basically 'The Journey's Series'. I decided to call it The Journey's Series, because that is basically what all the stories are about: Legolas' and Aragorn's journey's though life, and the paths it takes them on.

This is the eighth chapter of Sickness, and I hope you all enjoy it.

First I am going to make it clear that this is a NON-SLASH, so you won't be finding any relationship between Legolas and Aragorn that is any closer than brothers. I'm sorry if you don't like that, but I'm not going to make it any different.

I've decided to take a leaf out of Cassia and Siobhan's book and put all the answers to the reviews before the story rather than after it as I have done in previous chapters. If anyone does not want to read them simply bypass all the bold print. And unless you want to read them, they are quite long. The story will start though when you skip past all the bold print :sweatdrops:

:grins: that's the good thing about knowing something that they do not. More angst scenes.

Hey Cathy! Have to say that I was so not expecting to hear from you here. And… :grins: you're not the only one I've heard complaining about the nasty cliffie :evil grin:

But, to be fair, I think this is the first evil one in this story, so Cassia and Siobhan can't have had that much influence on me. There still is enough influence there to warrant posting evil cliffies though :evil grin returns:

:glances at Estel who is looking rather overwhelmed at the number of people who called him 'baby' and 'my Aragorn': I so know how he feels. Well, except for the 'my Aragorn' thing. That doesn't stop me from gloating though. Note to self: sudden cliffhangers are a good thing. For the author anyway. And until irate readers catch up with me. :looks nervous:

Mmm hmmm, you need to review each and EVERY chapter otherwise I post an awful cliffie to get you back. J/k. I wouldn't do that, and you don't need to review every chapter. Anyway, welcome back Lina! It's nice to see you back again. And just in time to see 'your Estel' really hurt. :winces: Just don't kill me yet okay, there's still two chapters to go yet.

:laughs: Orc Slapper? Oh my, I'm going to have to remember that one.

:runs away from Firondoiel's arrows: I'm writing, I'm writing! Here's the next chapter::breathes a sigh of relief as bow and arrows are put away::grins despite rapidly beating heart: enjoy the story.

'Keep up the excellent work!' awwwwwwww::blushes: gee thanks. And here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

:looks horrified: okay, despite the real evilness of that cliffie, I could NEVER kill off Aragorn. He's too cute to do that::pinches a mortified Aragorn's cheeks: Isn't he just the cutest::grins as Legolas and the twins start laughing:

I know….. :sniffs: I love the movies too much to kill him off now. If I did, I wouldn't be able to cry over the scene where he fell off the cliff. At risk of sounding like a sap here, but I've seen that scene over and over again, but it still gets me each and every time. :rubs eyes on sleeve: Not to mention that Legolas, the twins and Elrond would come after me for killing their brother/son/mellon. I may not be the sharpest arrow in the quiver, but even I don't have a death wish.

I have not read the Silmarillion, or any of the other history/information books published regarding the Lord of the Rings. So I apologise if there are any mistakes in these stories. Feel free to let me know if there are. I am learning new things each day, and I owe quite a few people major thanks for some of that information.

This story isn't actually beta'd (in fact none of them have been so far) so there are probably quite a few mistakes in them.

Namárië nin mellyn

Alilacia

Sickness

__

Uich gwennen na 'wanath ah na dhín.  
An uich gwennen na ringyrn ambar hen.  
Boe naid bain gwannathar,  
Boe cuil ban firitha.

Breath of Life by Howard Shore, sung by Shelia Chandra

His mouth opened and closed a few times as Elrohir turned to face the two elves working in the corner. As the stuttered words left his mouth, both elves spun around and paled when they realised that Elrohir was right. Turning back around, both started to speed up their efforts, and as Elladan started to add the herb to the boiling water, Legolas grabbed the pitcher of water and poured some of the cold water in as well.

Elladan moved over to the bed and gently grasped Estel's head with his hands, and tilted it back slightly. All three were ignoring the stillness of Estel's chest as Legolas sat down next to the ranger and gently poured the tea into Estel's parted lips. After a few seconds, Legolas pulled the cup away, and Elrohir reached over with his hand. The elf gently pressed down over Aragorn's mouth and nose, in case he started breathing and spat out the medicine.

Legolas poured the tea in again, the liquid easily sliding down Estel's throat as his body automatically swallowed. Elrohir once again pressed his hand over the human's mouth and nose until he was sure it had all been swallowed.

The three elves kept this up until at least half of the mixture had been swallowed.

Legolas pulled the mug away for the last time, and placed it onto the table by his side. Half of a mug should have been more than enough to help Estel.

The seconds that passed were the longest that the elves had ever experienced, and each second seemed like an eternity. Still, Estel's chest refused to rise, and each elf felt tears start to prick at their eyes.

Elrohir grasped Estel's hand again, and started to whisper into his ear. Broken words in elvish spilled from his mouth, and sobs started to shake the younger twins frame.

Legolas watched with distressed eyes as Elrohir's hands started to shake, and sobs trembled along his slender frame.

Elladan was standing next to the bed, his face seemingly emotionless. His eyes told a different story, and they spoke of grief and sadness as they gazed down on the prone figure on the bed. A silver tear slowly gathered at the corner of his eyes, and stayed there for a moment before trailing down his cheek.

Legolas blinked as tears fell from his eyes and landed on his hands. If someone told him years ago that one day he would be crying over the death of a mortal, Legolas would not have believed them, but now...

No, Aragorn was not dead...

Legolas wiped his tears away with a quivering hand, and felt more come as he stared into his friends lifeless eyes.

But, if he wasn't dead... why did his chest refuse to rise? Were the herbs not working? or had he been too late to get them to his friend. The uncertainty was horrible, and Legolas felt a wave of guilt wash over him. If only he had been quicker...

After what seemed like forever, a shuddering breath was drawn in through cracked lips. Awareness slowly returned to the silver eyes, and they blinked, settling groggily on the crying elves above him.

Aragorn frowned slightly at the sight of the tears and forced himself to speak through a parched throat. "Are you all- alright?"

A choked laugh spilled past their lips, and Aragorn found himself in a three way hug. Estel was not fully sure why they were doing this, but he could feel the sobs that shook their frames, and wrapped weak arms to hug them back.

After a while, Elladan pulled away and discretely wiped the tears from his eyes. The elder twin smiled a small smile at Estel, and turned to make more of the tea.

Elrohir pulled his brother into a hug one more time, and leant down to whisper in his ear. "I'm glad that you're alright Estel. We all are."

Legolas had risen from his seat to give the brothers some privacy, and was wiping away tears of his own. Although in the past he would never have imagined himself caring this strongly for someone, and a human no less, Legolas could not argue that he would feel devastated if anything happened to this one.

__

Something almost did, this mind reminded cruelly, and he had to fight to stop tears from falling again.

"Sit down Legolas," Elrohir's voice brought Legolas out of his dark thought, and the elf saw Elrohir pointing at the chair nearest the bed. "Please, get some rest and take care of Estel. You fought some orcs to get this herb back so you need to let your injuries heal." Elrohir whispered into his ear when he had sat down. Legolas nodded. The elf didn't really feel like arguing with them, and he really want to stay with Estel, so he stayed in the chair and asked the twins if they were going to help the other humans.

Elrohir nodded, and said that they were going to give them the cat's claw tea now.

As the twins moved back out of the door, Elladan paused.

"Legolas, make sure Aragorn has some of that tea in a while." Legolas nodded, and grimaced as Elladan left the room. It hadn't been easy to give it to him last time, and Legolas had to admit he was not looking forward to trying again.

Aragorn was dozing lightly when he felt a hand softly brush against his forehead. He forced his eyes to open, and his vision slowly cleared to see Legolas looking down at him, concern shining in their blue depths.

"I've never been more afraid for someone in my life," Legolas admitted softly, "when you stopped breathing, it was the scariest thing in the world."

"I think you've probably seen something scarier, like me first thing in the morning" joked Aragorn. Legolas smiled weakly, and grasped Aragorn's hand in his own.

"I never want to see that again." Legolas ducked his head, and fought against tears. The sight of his friend lying on that bed, not drawing a single breath, continued to flash before his closed eyes.

A weak hand under his chin made Legolas open his eyes, and he looked up to see Aragorn staring into his eyes. "Hey, do not worry for me my friend. I have every faith in you and my brothers, and you did not let me down. I am alive am I not. I was foolish to think that I could escape falling ill. I should have known better. I do it enough." Aragorn smiled, and tugged on Legolas' hand. "I could never blame you for anything my friend, so do not blame yourself."

A small smile finally worked its way back onto Legolas' face, and Aragorn laid back on the bed. "See, you should smile more often. You look better when you do."

"Thank you my friend."

"I'm gonna be around for a while Legolas, so don't go thanking me yet." Aragorn smiled and glanced at Legolas, "I might find something to annoy you with yet."

"Oh I am sure you will human." Legolas settled into the easy banter and allowed himself to relax. "Here," the elf reached over and grabbed the mug containing the cat's claw tea. "Elladan told me to make sure you drink this."

"Elladan would." the human groused, eyeing the mug with suspicion. Legolas grinned, but raised his eyebrow. He held the cup closer, and turned the mug around so the handle was facing Aragorn. The human scowled, and sighed. In all truth, he was feeling awful, and would have taken anything at that moment. Even the stuff in Legolas' hand.

The ranger grabbed the mug, and downed the contents before he could change his mind. Scrunching his nose up against the smell and the after-taste, the ranger felt a deep lethargy descend over him.

Legolas was pleased when Aragorn's eyes slowly slipped shut, and his chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm.

The Mirkwood prince settled back into the chair and contented himself with watching Aragorn sleep. The gentle rising and falling of Aragorn's chest was doing more to reassure the elven prince than any of Aragorn's words ever could, and Legolas rubbed his eyes.

The events of the day were catching up to him, and sleep tugged at his mind. Taking care not to lie on Estel, Legolas let his head fall to the bed, his eyes glazing over in reverie.

About two hours later, Elladan and Elrohir walked in through the open doorway. Both exchanged smiles as they found Legolas asleep on the bed, and quietly walked into the room.

Aragorn's fingers were lightly entwined in Legolas' blond hair, and Legolas' hand was lying on Aragorn's left hand.

Elrohir walked up to the sleeping pair, and gently disengaged Aragorn's fingers from Legolas' hair. Once Elrohir placed Aragorn's hand back on the bed, Elladan gently grabbed Legolas by the forearms, and pulled him back to rest fully in the chair. Each twin pulled out a blanket from one of the beds and draped them over the slumbering forms.

With their friend and brother taken care of, the elves started administering the tea to the humans in this room. Like Estel, they had responded immediately to the cure, and looked a lot better than before.

Elladan poured the last drop of the tea into Miran's mouth. The elder twin moved over to the table, and placed the mug down next to Aragorn's pack.

Both their shoulders sagged in weariness, and Elrohir moved to one of the spare beds in the far corner. They had been working for hours, and both felt sleep easily descend over them. The stars in the night sky twinkled down on their forms through the open window, and spoke of brighter things.

It was warmth and light that first registered in Aragorn's groggy mind, and the ranger shifted slightly in his bed. Muddled silver eyes blinked open, and Aragorn scrunched them shut as the full force of the suns light caught him in the eyes. Opening them more cautiously, the ranger glanced around the room. His gaze fell on the huddled form in the chair. A smile tugged at his lips as he watched Legolas' chest rise and fall.

The ranger was deeply touched by all that they had done for him, and reminded himself to thank them all as soon as they woke up. Especially Legolas. Aragorn remembered hearing that the elven prince had fought some orcs to bring the cure back, and made a note to thanks Legolas personally later.

Aragorn sat up and swung his feet over the edge of the bed. Taking a deep breath, the ranger pushed himself off and had to fight a brief moment of dizziness.

Once the light-headedness had passed, Aragorn established that he could walk by taking a few experimental steps forward. Glancing at the sleeping elves to make sure that they had not awoken, Aragorn slipped out of the door.

Soft footfalls alerted Aragorn to the presence of someone behind him, and Aragorn turned to see Elrohir walking out from the door.

A displeased expression was on his face, and the frown increased as Elrohir stepped up next to the ranger.

"What are you doing out here Estel? You are still unwell."

"I needed to get some air," Aragorn replied quietly, his gaze still resting on the fluffy clouds in the morning sky.

Elrohir nodded, but let his hands rest on Aragorn's shoulders. "Come on Estel, let's get you inside." Aragorn glanced back over his shoulder at his elven brother, and nodded. Elrohir tightened his grip briefly, and started to lead Aragorn back into the warm.

The heat from the stoked fire seeped into Aragorn's skin, and he settled down in the chair nearest to its warmth. The ranger still felt weak from his illness, but could not imagine lying in that bed for a moment longer.

The two brothers sat in companiable silence, and Elrohir glanced at Aragorn from the corner of his eyes. Slowly, the image of his brother lying still on that bed was being replaced with the picture before him now, and Elrohir silently thanked the Valar in his mind for not taking Estel yet.

Elrohir silently rose from his seat to stoke the flames. Earlier yesterday morning, Elrohir had placed some wood into the hearth, and started a fire going. The elf had kept the fire going all through the day, and tended to it before coming to look for Estel. Elrohir smiled slightly and returned to his seat. That was his job really. Whenever anybody fell ill, and it was usually Estel, Elrond healed them, Elladan worried, and Elrohir stoked the fireplaces. Once he stopped doing his own worrying though.

Estel now had someone who worried for him just as much as they did. Elrohir had never dreamt for a moment that Estel would come back from a journey with the Elven prince by his side.

They had surprised most people with how quickly their friendship had bloomed into something that would last for a long time to come.

"We shall stay here at this village for a little while longer Estel. To leave now would not be beneficial for your health."

Aragorn scowled at Elrohir's words, and continued to stare into the fire. Aside from a little feeling of weakness in his limbs, the human felt fine. He didn't want to stay here any longer than he had to, and he was certainly not going to be kept in bed for another few days.

Elrohir knew that if Estel had decided to leave before he was ready, both Elladan and Legolas would have made him stay. If Estel's health was called into question, both acted the same way. Elrohir reflected that it would probably be quite amusing to see those two team up together.

It would probably be another week before Estel was up to even half of his strength, and Elrohir was not looking forward to reinforcing their stay here.

"I disagree Elrohir." Elrohir almost groaned, and turned to look at his youngest brother, who had that stubborn look in his eyes. "I feel fine. The herbs that you gave me worked perfectly. I know my own limits Elrohir. And besides," Aragorn added, turning his gaze back to the flickering flames, but glancing at his brother out of the strands of his hair, "do you not agree that I will heal better in Imladris? With ada around, I will heal much faster than if I am staying here."

Aragorn was pleased to see that Elrohir seemed to be considering his words. Aragorn's heart sank slightly as Elrohir nodded, and turned to face him. A familiar expression was on his face, and Aragorn threw any chances of leaving here soon out of his mind.

"Do not think to tempt me into letting you leave before you are ready Aragorn, let alone with words of home. I do not deny that I long to see Imladris again, but I will not be the one who agrees to let you go. You will have to take it up with Elladan and Legolas first. I can tell you now though, the only way they will ever agree to this is if you were rising on horseback for the entire journey, and did nothing strenuous during the whole journey. The whole journey Estel." Elrohir turned to face Aragorn fully, and crossed his arms over his chest. "That means no fighting, no attracting orcs, no nothing."

Aragorn rolled his eyes and was about to retort when Elladan and Legolas walked in through the open doorway.

"Who will be attracting some orcs?" Elladan asked. Aragorn nearly groaned when he saw the slight narrowing of Elladan's eyes, and knew that the answer to that question would have to be thought up quickly.

"Estel."

Legolas and Elladan immediately glared at Estel, and Estel turned to glare at Elrohir who simply smiled. Both Elladan and Legolas opened their mouths to speak, and Aragorn held up a hand, asking them not to say a word.

"I meant nothing of the sort." Aragorn said softly and looked into the eyes of his friend and his brother, "I only wish to be back home."

The soft admission made Elladan's expression soften slightly, and he laid a gentle hand on Estel's shoulder. "Ú-achas Estel, fear not Estel, we will get home."

Estel was stopped from answering by Miran's hesitant entrance into the firelit room. Elladan straightened and smiled at him. "What can we do for you Miran?"

"Nothing much my lords, I only wished to thank you all on behalf of this village. We knew naught of the cure, and you brought it to us. Thank you for showing us that there is nothing to fear from the elves. I fear that if Strider here hadn't vouched for you, and convinced us of your sincerity, we would have turned you away and doomed us all." Miran hung his head, and stared at his hands. Elrohir looked at the man compassionately, and walked up next to him. Kneeling down in front of the human, the elf let his hands rest on the slumped shoulders.

"It was our pleasure to help you and your people Lord Miran. Do not take any blame on your shoulders, t'was not your fault that the relations between out two species have been somewhat lacking in recent times."

Miran did not look totally convinced, but nodded slowly. "Is there anything we can do for you my lords? Your kindness towards us deserves to be repaid."

Elrohir considered this for a moment, and looked Miran in the eyes. "If it is not too much trouble, could we borrow three horses from you. We will send them back as soon as we reach our home."

Miran nodded, and finally smiled. "Do not bother with sending them back. I know that you will treat them well. Consider them a gift as thanks for helping." Miran slowly moved away from Elrohir, and walked back towards the door. "I will go and find someone to prepare the horses. If you should need anything else, please don't hesitate to ask me." That said, the elderly man walked slowly out of the door.

"I am going to go and see if I can help at all. These people should not be doing anything strenuous, not yet." Elladan said as he started to walk for the door.

"I'm coming as well brother." Informed Elrohir as he stepped into line just behind his brother. Aragorn shook his head and moved to follow when a strong hand gripped his elbow.

"Don't you think that you are forgetting something Strider?"

Aragorn turned around and groaned as he saw the mug of tea in Legolas' hand. The human had never seen Legolas go and get it, and didn't want to take it. He turned to Legolas with pleading eyes, which got a curling of the princes' lips in response. "That may work on your ada mellon nin, but it will not work on me. Now, are you going to drink it or do I have to go and find some help?"

Legolas knew that Aragorn would take the drink, if only to not have anyone else force it down his throat. A smile tugged more forcefully at the elf's lips as Aragorn grabbed the mug out of Legolas' outstretched grip, grimacing at the smell.

The grimace came back with force as the human tipped his head back and downed the contents in one gulp.

"There, that wasn't so hard was it." Legolas grinned as Aragorn weakly swatted for his head. Legolas easily dodged the blow and grabbed Aragorn's arm. He wasn't sure if the tea had had any sleeping herbs in them, and he didn't want Aragorn collapsing on him.

As Aragorn started walking slowly for the door again, Legolas grabbed his pack and pulled out his blanket. The elf draped it over Aragorn's shoulders as they neared the door, and said, "I don't want you getting any worse."

Aragorn almost rolled his eyes, but wrapped the cloak tighter around his form. He was starting to feel a little cold now that he was moving out of the warmth of the fire.

Legolas reached the outside first, and stepped up gracefully into the one horse with a saddle. Elladan and Elrohir nodded from where they were talking with Miran, and Legolas swung in his saddle slightly to face Aragorn. Although Legolas did not need a saddle to ride a horse, it would keep Aragorn on the horse easier.

Aragorn saw that Legolas was holding his hand out, and realised that the elf meant for him to take it. Some part of Aragorn balked at needing help to ride a horse, something which the ranger had been doing for years, but he pushed it away and grasped Legolas' sure grip.

The elf tightened his hand, and pulled Aragorn up in front of him. Slender hands slipped around Aragorn's waist, and one hand came up to rest on Aragorn's chest. Ignoring the slight frown, Legolas gently pulled Aragorn back so he was resting fully against his chest, and tapped the muscled chest twice to let Aragorn know that he shouldn't move. As soon as Legolas felt Aragorn relax against his chest, the elf reached over and grasped the reins with one hand. Legolas looked over to the other two horses, and saw that Elladan and Elrohir had already mounted their saddle-less steeds, and were waiting for him to join them.

Legolas leant slightly around Aragorn and let his lilting elvish voice whisper into the horses ear. Her ears pricked up, and slowly she moved into a gentle trot. As he neared the twins, Legolas heard them do the same and soon they were on their way out of Ettenmóras.

****

TBC…


	9. Healing home

****

Sickness

By: Alilacia

Rating: PG-13

Feedback: or 

Spoilers: None that I can think of.

Disclaimer:

I do not own the Lord of the Rings, or anything to do with the film or books. That honour goes to Peter Jackson (et all) and J.R.R Tolkien. I have no permission what so ever to use these characters, will not receive any money for this, and am doing this for my own enjoyment. And to get away from doing my college assignments

****

Series:

Mortality

Lessons

Wandering

Learning Curve

Sickness

Summary:

News of a disease spreading from village to village reaches Imladris. Estel, his brothers and Legolas decide to help. But can a human with Númenorian blood survive when all other humans are fading?

****

Mae govannen!

This is the fifth instalment in The Lennath Series. According to the site I found on the internet 'Lennath' is apparently journey's in Sindarin. I apologise if it isn't, my elvish skills are not the best in the world.

So in English it is basically 'The Journey's Series'. I decided to call it The Journey's Series, because that is basically what all the stories are about: Legolas' and Aragorn's journey's though life, and the paths it takes them on.

This is the ninth and final chapter of Sickness, and I hope you all enjoy it.

First I am going to make it clear that this is a NON-SLASH, so you won't be finding any relationship between Legolas and Aragorn that is any closer than brothers. I'm sorry if you don't like that, but I'm not going to make it any different.

I've decided to take a leaf out of Cassia and Siobhan's book and put all the answers to the reviews before the story rather than after it as I have done in previous chapters. If anyone does not want to read them simply bypass all the bold print. And unless you want to read them, they are quite long. The story will start though when you skip past all the bold print :sweatdrops:

Erm…. two chapters? I don't remember writing that. Hmmmm::shrugs: I might have, but there is only one chapter left. The one that you are (hopefully) about to read. Or I might have put two in when I meant one….. ooooooooh, I'm so confuzzled. ;;

:grins: I just wanted to say that your latest review really made me laugh. I've probably said this before, but I always look forward to reading them TIO.

I like reading each and every review (but especially the ones that make me laugh). So……. Lina, TIO ……….. Thanks so much for the hilarious reviews.

I have not read the Silmarillion, or any of the other history/information books published regarding the Lord of the Rings. So I apologise if there are any mistakes in these stories. Feel free to let me know if there are. I am learning new things each day, and I owe quite a few people major thanks for some of that information.

This story isn't actually beta'd (in fact none of them have been so far) so there are probably quite a few mistakes in them.

The preview to the next story, The Hardest Day, is at the end of this chapter.

Namárië nin mellyn

Alilacia

Sickness

Legolas felt Aragorn's head loll back onto his shoulders as they walked over The Last Bridge. Long had the group been travelling, and Legolas called out to the twins.

"Elladan, Elrohir. Your brother has fallen asleep."

"Ah, so he has." said Elladan as he turned his steed around. The eldest twin glanced up at the sky before glancing back at his youngest brother. "Although normally I would elect to travel through the night, there are many hours left before She sets, and Estel would get more rest lying on the ground than on a horse. Come," Elladan pointed to a spot in the trees as Elrohir rode up next to them, "there is a small clearing where we can stop there for the night. Estel will not be travelling any more this day," finished Elladan with a tender look at his mortal brother.

Legolas nodded with a small smile, and followed Elrohir as he started his horse moving again for the trees.

Legolas and Elladan were the last to enter the clearing, and Elladan dismounted from his horse. He took Aragorn's slumbering form from Legolas' arms to allow the elf to dismount himself, and laid Aragorn onto a blanket that Elrohir had already laid onto the forest floor. Legolas moved the blanket that he had placed around Aragorn's shoulders over the rangers prone form, and then started to help Elrohir build a small fire.

Elladan tucked the corners of the blanket around Estel, and smiled fondly. When Aragorn was sleeping he looked so innocent, like the child Elladan remembered coming into Imladris for the first time.

Elrohir sat down across from the fire, and let his back rest against the tree. Both of their gazes were now on Estel as they heard Legolas quietly inform them that he was going to take the first watch.

Legolas sat himself down in the branches of the sturdy tree, and let his head rest against the bark. The elf was still feeling the immense relief at still having his friend in this world. Although Aragorn was stronger than he looked, deep in his heart, Legolas feared that Aragorn would do something stupid and get himself killed.

Fear filled his blue eyes briefly, and Legolas turned his gaze down to the human on the ground. The elf pushed all thoughts out of his head, and a small smile tugged at his lips as he saw Elladan and Elrohir slumped against each other, their eyes distant as they slept.

The elven prince had known the twins for many years, but it had been centuries since he saw them. His duties as prince of Mirkwood kept him from travelling, and his trip with Estel was the first real journey other than hunting trips that the prince had had for ages.

His fingers travelled automatically to his bow where it lay on the branch next to him. The elf didn't expect anything to happen, nor did he sense anything wrong in the air, but he was not going to let anything happen to the sleeping forms below him.

Elladan was the first to wake, and as awareness returned, he felt Elrohir stirring on his shoulder. The elder twin glanced downward to see Elrohir blinking slightly as focus returned to his eyes.

Estel was sitting a little ways away with Legolas, next to the small fire. Legolas laughed slightly at whatever Aragorn said, and let his hand rest on the human's shoulder. Legolas lifted his eyes as he started talking to Estel, and saw that the twins were awake. The elf stopped talking and nudged Aragorn's shoulder as he dropped his hand.

Aragorn turned to see the twins awake, and smiled widely at them. Although slight weariness slumped the rangers shoulders, Aragorn's eyes couldn't have been brighter, and the sight warmed the hearts of the elves.

Elladan rose from his spot on the floor, and grabbed some dirt from the forest floor to extinguish the fire. Once that was done, Elladan then cleaned up what remained of the fire.

Elrohir moved to Aragorn's side and asked him how he was feeling. Aragorn turned and looked his brother in the eyes, quietly reassuring him that he felt fine.

As before in the village of Ettenmóras, Legolas mounted first and helped pull Aragorn in front of him. With a nod to the twins as he tightened his grip, the elf spurred his horse into moving, and soon they were once again resuming the journey to Imladris.

With the wind blowing behind them, and the prospect of returning to Imladris calling, it didn't take long for the group to reach the elven refuge.

While Elrohir helped Aragorn down from Legolas' steed, Legolas dismounted himself. Elladan had dismounted as soon as he had gotten inside the courtyard, and immediately ran inside. Elrohir knew that he had gone to get ada, if he wasn't already heading out here.

Aragorn looked up from where he stood, and saw that Elrond was walking out of the house with Elladan by his side. No doubt Elladan had told the elven lord all about what had happened. Aragorn shook his head slightly, and moved to embrace his father. Strong arms held him back, and Aragorn knew that his heart would always belong here.

"It is good to have all of you back in one piece." Elrond pulled away from Estel with a small smile as he looked around the group. The smile was replaced with a serious expression as the half-elven lord turned to face his youngest son. "I have been informed of all that transpired in Ettenmóras. Estel, I want you to go to your room and rest. From what I have heard, you caught the same illness that afflicted Ginyc." Estel turned to glare at Elladan and opened his mouth to argue. As soon as Elrond saw that Estel was going to argue with him, he crossed his arms across his chest, and his eyebrows tilted up and nearly met his hairline.

Elladan and Elrohir scowled at him and unconsciously mimicked their ada's pose as they stared Estel down.

Legolas glanced at Estel, at his elven family, and back at Estel again. A grin tugged at his lips as he saw the image that the Rivendell elves presented. Legolas tried to school his expression into a mask of seriousness and let his body copy what they were doing. A little pressure never hurt after all.

Aragorn smiled, and had to fight back his laughter as he relented. He wondered if they knew how truly scary they were when they teamed up. And how somewhat ridiculous they looked when they all mimicked what Aragorn had called 'the scary Ada pose' as a child. With a small nod, Estel started walking into the last homely house, with Elrond just behind him. The half-elven lord turned into the main hall, and gestured for his sons to follow him. Aragorn glanced back and shook his head as the twins followed him in. Elrond was going to have him locked in his room for the rest of his life if the twins told him _everything _that he had done when they had left Imladris.

Aragorn wearily pushed the door to his chambers open. Although the ranger had slept all through the night, the illness had left his body weak. Although Aragorn would never admit it to anyone else, all he wanted to do right now was curl up and sleep.

Sluggish hands tugged at the ties on his tunic, and the ranger eased himself into his bed. Already the human felt at peace here, and his eyes drifted shut of their own accord. His breath evened out, and his hands slowly stretched out over the clean bed sheets.

Legolas quietly walked down the decorated halls in Imladris. The quiet serenity that this place excluded never ceased to amaze the elf, and thinking back to his home, the two elven kingdoms could not have seemed more different.

His feet led him past many doors, and soft voices drifted out of one of the larger ones. Legolas remembered Elladan referring to this room as the Hall of Fire once, and quietly stepped away from the door. The talk he had heard had been of the trip into Ettenmóras, and Elrond was inquiring about each and every event that took place.

Legolas resumed his walk down the hall as the talk moved onto his own trip into the Ettenmoors to retrieve the Cat's Claw.

The elf stopped at one of the doors, and hesitated. He didn't want to wake Aragorn, but wanted to see for himself if Aragorn was still alright. That in itself was enough to sway Legolas' decision, and he slowly turned the handle on the door.

Legolas stepped in through the door, and slowly eased it shut. The Mirkwood prince smiled, and stepped closer to the bed as he saw that Aragorn was asleep. The elf watched the human's chest rise and fall for a moment before stepping over to the closet and pulling out a woollen blanket. Slender hands gently laid the blanket over the slumbering form, and Legolas stepped away again.

In many ways this place had become a kind of a refuge for the elven prince, a place to come when he felt the need to leave his home, but until now Legolas had not had a reason to take Lord Elrond up on his word that Imladris was always open to him. Legolas glanced back at the sleeping human before grabbing some firewood stocked by the hearth. If there was one thing that Legolas knew about humans, it was that they were very vulnerable to the cold, especially when ill. Legolas warmed his hands slightly on the fire, even though he had no need, and pulled away.

A chair was scraped over the plush carpeting, and Legolas settled down next to where Aragorn lay. Once again, Legolas found himself watching how the Aragorn's face seemed so much more comfortable, so relaxed in sleep. After a few moments, the elven prince leant over and brushed a kiss over Aragorn's forehead. The warmth of the skin below his lips was comforting, and so was the colour returning to Aragorn's cheeks. Sitting back into the chair, the elven prince couldn't help reflecting on thoughts which had been worrying him ever since Aragorn had fallen ill.

The million thoughts that rushed through his mind all revolved around one single thought.

Legolas hated how close he had come to loosing him.

Aragorn was not just a human who he had gotten to know, he was also one of the best friends Legolas could have claimed to have. All his life, Legolas had been told that humans were not to be trusted, that they were out for power and power alone. That they were a race that would not care who got in their way as they strived for domination.

Aragorn though, had managed to change all of the elven princes views in hours of meeting the young human.

Aragorn had such a sincerity in his eyes, a desire to befriend him and all those who he met, that Legolas found himself sharing that desire. And they had been getting closer and closer ever since. The ties of their bond becoming increasingly more intricate, and tough. Soon, nothing would be able to break it.

Legolas gripped Aragorn's hand for a moment, gently so as not to wake him, and sat back into the chair. His head fell to the side, and he looked at the flames. They were so much like humans in a way. Warm, beckoning, easy to like (most of the time) but would burn you if threatened. Legolas wondered briefly what Aragorn would be like to those he felt threatened by.

As Legolas' thoughts drifted, the weaving of flames gradually lulled the elven prince to sleep. Bit by bit, the focus in his eyes disappeared, and soon he was sleeping soundly in the soft chair.

The air was only broken by two sets of soft breathing, and Aragorn unconsciously shifted slightly closer to his elven friend.

And this was the sight that Elrond and his two oldest sons found as Elrond opened the door. A smile spread over the twins' lips as they walked into the room and saw both Aragorn and Legolas sleeping easily. Elrond stepped around Elladan, and gently draped a woollen blanket over Legolas, and watched his son and an elf who he cared for, drifting in the soft web that sleep had woven over their minds.

Elrond turned with a smile, and started to usher his sons out of the room. Once both were standing in the hallway, Elrond turned and gently pulled the door closed.

Leaving Estel and Legolas to sleep in peace.

**__**

Preview for the next story: The Hardest Day

****

Snow swirled around the huddled forms, and Aragorn knelt over his brothers' form.

Unaware, and out-numbered, they had been taken by surprise on the snowy peaks of Caradhras.

Although it was far from winter, autumn lingered on the air, and snow storms appeared more frequently.

The pale colour of his brothers' skin worried the human, and he glanced around him in frustration. His pack had been lost in the first attack, and now all he could to was hope that his brothers elven blood would be enough to pull him through.

The human shivered as a blast of cold wind spiralled around him, removing what little warmth the human had been able to gather. Tears that had nothing to do with the biting wind outside started to sting at his eyes, and Aragorn rubbed fiercely at his face to get rid of them.

The ranger brushed some more of the recent snow out of the mouth of the cave, and returned to his brothers side. Trembling hands brushed raven hair out of closed eyes, and Aragorn checked the jagged cut again. The human had done this several times before, but he needed to do something.

Every cell in his body screamed at him to go out there and find him. Aragorn was torn between staying here with his wounded brother, or going out into the chill to find his best friend.

Curling up next to his brothers prone form, Aragorn started to shake again. Despite the fact that his brother was lying beside him, Aragorn had never felt more alone.

And he couldn't dispel the image of Legolas' broken and bleeding body on the snow.

**__**

Okay, I don't normally do this, but I'm adding in a little note at the end here. I'd ask that you read it and I'm feeling a little bad about not being able to get it out to you sooner.

I'm saying this now because I don't want a load of angry readers knocking on my door or flooding my inbox with emails shouting out for the next story. As much as I really would love to get the next story out soon, I'm afraid I can't.

There's so much going on at college at the moment (coursework, assignments, exams, more assignments) that I have very little free time. I'm going to work as often as I can on The Hardest Day, but I don't know when I will be able to get it finished.

I would post the chapters as I write them, but I promised myself I was never going to leave a story unfinished again. So I'm not going to be posting it until it is finished.

I know that this means you will be waiting for a while, but I think that is preferable to only having a few chapters of the story and no ending. Or at least, it's something that I would prefer.

So once again, I'm apologising now for the delay, and I will try and get it out as soon as I can.

Namárië mellyn nin

Alilacia


End file.
